Just In Case I Lose You
by CaptainAmeliaDelbertDopplerFan
Summary: I ditched my other TP story,so this one is taking its place. Its alot more, mushy, and gets mushier as the story progresses. One of my longer stories. It's about how Amelia and Delbert's relationship progresses during the events after the Treasure Planet adventure, includes drama and a little suspense
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Again

Amelia sat in her stateroom, bored and tired. It had been about 2 months since the Treasure Planet incident, and the RLS Legacy still wasn't completely repaired. She sighed as she tried to organize the papers on her desk. She shifted through old maps and broken glass, being careful of her arm. It still hurt her ribs to move it. She felt her face get warm as she remembered how Delbert had taken such good care of her that her doctor at the hospital said that they didn't need to do a lot, her ribs had practically healed themselves, thanks to Delbert's makeshift sling. The doctors hadn't let her leave the hospital for 2 months, so no one actually knew she was home.

"Speaking of doctors…" she whispered as she saw a pink envelope lying on the ground near her desk. She could see the faded lettering, which said "To: Amelia, From: Delbert" on the front.

"Hm… I guess this fell off when I was sorting…"

She picked it up and her eyes widened when her sensitive nose picked up a strange scent. She dropped it on her desk, unsure if the scent was poison or not. She looked at her hands, which seemed fine, and picked up the envelope again. She gently opened it and gasped slightly when her senses were overwhelmed with the scent. It was familiar, and very comforting, yet…she had no idea what it was. She pulled out what looked like a blank sheet of paper.

"…is this a joke?" she said as she turned it over. There was a small button at the bottom of the paper, and she pushed it. A holographic, full-color image of Dr. Delbert Doppler sprung up from the paper. She blushed softly and set the paper on her desk and stared at the image. Holographic Delbert cleared his throat and smiled.

"**Um… hello Captain. This is a recorded message, so no; I can't see you…although I wish I could. You probably look as beautiful as ever… oh wait. I wasn't supposed to say that…**

He looked behind him.

"**Is there any way to edit this? No? Oh…fine."**

He turned back to the front.

"**Anyway, I'm recording this…in case something happens on Treasure Planet, and…I die or, God forbid, you die. I want you to know that I…when I first met you… I thought, 'What? She can't be the captain! Why is she the captain?"…but now… I… I feel like I have to tell you everything…"**

Amelia blushed softly and checked to make sure the door was closed. She leaned back in her chair staring at the holograph.

"**You're beautiful… I know you probably hear that a lot, but I feel like I have to tell you that I think you are too. I mean, you're pushy and annoying, you irritate and infuriate me and those around you, you belittle everyone… which would usually repel people…but for some reason, I love that about you. You know how to handle things without anyone else helping you. You're strong; intelligent…everything about you is just…amazing."**

Holograph-Delbert was blushing furiously and now sitting on the floor, using his hands quite a lot. He looked as if he didn't know how to word how he felt, and this made Amelia feel very…warm inside. She watched his digital face, seeing all the emotion in his face. Embarrassment, nervousness, but also…a kind of affection as he thought about what he wanted to say… Amelia found herself smiling softly, a dreamy look on her face, with her hand supporting her head.

"**I know that even if we do survive this, and get away with all the treasure, or at least most of it…we probably won't ever talk again…so I'm leaving this on your desk, underneath a pile of papers…so that by the time all this is over, whether I'm alive or not, you will know how I feel. I…I think I l-"**

Suddenly, he looked off screen and stood up gasping.

"**Captain?"**

Amelia could hear her own voice in the background.

"**Doctor? What are you doing in my stateroom? What is that?"**

"**This? Just studying something…"**

Then the hologram flickered off. Amelia chuckled softly and leaned back in her chair, trying to absorb everything she just saw and heard. Suddenly she heard a knock at her door. She grabbed the paper and shoved it back into its envelope, and stuck it in the inner pocket of her jacket.

"Come in." she called as she stood up and assumed her captain's posture.

Delbert peeked in quietly.

"Hello, Captain."

Amelia relaxed and let her hands fall to her sides.

"Hello, Delbert."

Delbert blushed furiously.

"Don't you m-mean 'Doctor'?"

Amelia blinked.

"Yes. Didn't I say that?"

"No."

"What did I say then?"

"Delbert."

"Oh. Well, then, I apologize."

Delbert nodded slightly and looked around.

"Wow…it looks like not much has been fixed…"

Amelia sat back at her desk.

"Well, exploding planets will do that to a ship. Even one as sturdy as the Legacy."

She looked at him.

"What did you need Doctor?"

Delbert looked at her and blinked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I need you to look at this… some of the officers at the Academy wanted me to check over some maps and they needed a reference first...apparently when I told them I had worked with you, they…got well, excited. They said that they suddenly needed a signature, and they asked me to give this to you. There are a lot more but they said just to bring these."

He handed her 4 letters, all with the same academy stamp on them. She groaned inwardly and motioned to the chair across from her as she tore open the first letter. Delbert sat down and watched her face silently, taking note of how it changed from wonder, to agitation.

"Ugh…" Amelia groaned softly and she read the letter, which said:

**My dearest Amelia,**

** How are you? I've sent many letters, yet you have not responded. I am still wondering what was so important that you had to run off during our date a few months ago… I miss you. Please contact me when you return to Montressor, I need to talk to you about something.**

** -Cameron**

Amelia crumpled up the paper quickly, startling Delbert. As she read the last 3, she realized that they were mostly the same thing. The last one was slightly different…

**Amelia,**

** I have heard rumors that you are returning soon. But also, I have heard that you have a 'connection' with someone on your ship. I hope you have not forgotten about 'us'. I still care about you and I hope you will go to dinner with me as soon as you return.**

**-Love, Cameron **

She let out a low growl and crumpled it up completely. She looked at Delbert who was watching her with a dreamy smile on his face. She blushed softly and snapped her fingers.

"Doctor?"

Delbert jumped slightly and blushed hard.

"Oh! Sorry about that… so um… could you look at this?"

He handed her the other paper that was on the desk.

"Of course."

She read it over, and all it said was how the Academy missed her and how they were hoping that she was doing well. Amelia signed the paper at the bottom and left a short note, saying how she would trust Delbert with anything when it came to astrophysics. She folded it back up and slipped it back into its own envelope, then handed it to Delbert. He smiled lightly.

"Thank you." He stuck it into his jacket pocket and looked at her nervously.

"Um…Amelia?"

Amelia stared at him, her eyes widening slightly at the fact that he used her actual name.

"…Delbert."

Delbert smiled a little and took a deep breath.

"Do you want to maybe go to dinner with me tomorrow? Maybe? I mean, no pressure if you don't. I would understand. I'm not the most entertaining person to be around so…"

"I would love to."

Delbert sighed.

"You can't blame a guy for trying."

Amelia rolled her eyes and he started to leave.

"I said, I would love to, Delbert."

Delbert stopped and turned to her.

"Really?"

"Yes. It'll be a nice change."

Delbert smiled widely and blushed softly.

"Wonderful… what are you doing tomorrow night?"

Amelia put her hands back behind her back and looked at him with a small smile.

"Nothing that can't wait a day."

"Ok… how about 8:00 tomorrow night?"

Amelia nodded.

"Sounds wonderful." She checked her clock on the wall. "Hm…it's getting kind of late…"

"May I have permission to walk you home?"

Amelia looked at him, noticing the bright red blush on his cheeks, and laughed softly.

"Yes, Delbert."

He smiled as he let her walk out before him, and then followed after with a big smile on his face. As they walked, they talked about everything. They talked about the Legacy, Amelia's family, Delbert's family, and everything that had happened…both of them obviously avoiding the parts where they may have said, or done things that would've made either of them seem..soft.

"Right here."

Delbert looked at where they had stopped and he felt his heart drop. It was just a hotel, and a small one at that.

"O-oh. Well…Amelia…I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

Amelia blinked.

"Tomorrow? What's happening tomorrow?"

Delbert's heart dropped even farther and he barely held in a whimper, which Amelia could still hear.

"I…I thought…"

Amelia smiled.

"I was just joking with you Delbert…"

Delbert laughed softly and sighed quietly.

"Oh…good one."

"I know." She said with a slight smirk.

"Well… see you tomorrow, then." Delbert said, gently kissing the back of her hand (in a sudden burst of confidence)

Amelia blushed softly and smiled, then walked inside. She walked to her room, closed her door, then watched out the window as Delbert hopped on the last transport back to his house, grinning the whole time.

"Someone's being uncharacteristically mischievous…"

Amelia jumped, then laughed as her close friend, Katherine, hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're home! I was so worried!"

"Hello Katherine… it's nice to be back."

Katherine grinned and pulled her to the couch.

"So…"

"So, what Katherine?"

Katherine threw her hands up, laughing.

"Spill! What was that about?"

Amelia shrugged and went to her bedroom to change. Katherine stood outside the door leaning against the wall.

"Amelia. I know you. You don't spy on men like that unless they have stolen goods…or…"

She grinned as Amelia walked out in her pajamas, then jumped up and down giggling.

"You like him!"

Amelia blinked.

"What?"

"That man! Out there! A few minutes ago! You LIKE him! HE asked you out, didn't he? Oh my god, AMELIA SMOLLET FINALLY HAS A DATE!"

Amelia groaned and walked back into the living room. Katherine followed jumping around and grinning.

"Ok, so details!"

"…details?"

"Yeah! What's he like?"

Amelia felt her face warm up.

"Well… he's smart, clumsy, an astrophysicist…I'm guessing he's quite wealthy…he hired me and the crew I worked with for the trip to Treasure Planet."

"…wait. That was… Doctor Doppler? The man you said was as dumb as a pole and as graceful as a drunken squirrel? Isn't he a Canid?"

Amelia nodded as she shook her hair out a bit.

"Yes."

"Hm…well… it's your life, not mine. So…"

"Katherine. I've missed you a lot, but I am exhausted and I need to rest."

"Alright…well I'll check on you tomorrow…oh and Cameron wants to meet with you soon."

Amelia sighed.

"Katherine could you please not inform Cameron that I am home? I do not feel like dealing with him for a while… and don't tell him about the Doctor and I. I don't need any drama either."

Katherine smirked.

"I'm guessing you really like him…if you think he'll intimidate Cameron."

Amelia laughed and ushered Katherine out.

"Alright, alright… goodnight Katherine."

"Goodnight Amelia."

Amelia closed the door and walked back to her bedroom, turning off lights. She curled up under her covers and yawned.

"I hope I don't start sleep-talking again… because I have the feeling that tonight, I'll be dreaming of a certain Canid astrophysicist… and I do NOT need Katherine coming in and waking me up, laughing about what I may have said…"

She smiled lightly, then closed her eyes and fell asleep, with images of Delbert dancing around in her head. She forced herself awake, then whispered:

"Oh god...please let me wake up before Katherine tomorrow…"

_**A/N: long chapter, lots of dialog…probably a crappy story. Oh well, R&R, and ill add another chappie! C ya Boofy!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

Delbert woke up to bright sunlight filtering through his window, bathing his room in a warm mixture of yellows and red. He yawned and stretched, then realized that someone else was in his room with him. He looked at the person, then groaned.

"Sarah…what time is it…"

Sarah smiled and tied to curtains back, allowing more sunlight in.

"About 7:00...I figured you would want to get up a little earlier."

Delbert covered his head with his blanket and mumbled.

"And what would give you that idea…?"

"You told me last night that you had some personal business to attend to today. I though you may want to get a jump on it. Something tells me that it has something to do with Captain, uh…what was her name?"

"Amelia Smollet…"

"Oh yes, her. I believe it has something to do with her. Also…"

Sarah uncovered Delbert's head and flicked his nose.

"Why were you so giddy last night when you got home? All you said was that you talked with that Captain Amelia."

Delbert sat up and climbed out of bed, then stretched and pulled on his housecoat.

"It was nothing Sarah. We just had a nice talk, then I walked her home. That's it."

"….You asked her out didn't you?"

Delbert blinked and stopped walking towards the door."

"…no…"

Sarah laughed and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh you did!"

Delbert squirmed away.

"Ok, you caught me. I did."

He opened the door and ran his fingers through his hair, then walked down the staircase to the living room. Sarah followed him, laughing.

"So when?"

"When what, Sarah?"

"When is your date?"

"Tonight."

Sarah grinned and practically tackled him when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What are you going to wear?"

Jim sat on the couch, tightening some bolts on some new invention for his solar surfer.

"Wear for what, mom?"

"Delbert has a date!"

Jim smiled and continued to work.

"That's nice…with who Doc?"

Delbert got free from Sarah and sat on the couch near Jim.

"Oh, no one in particular…"

Jim stopped and looked at him.

"It's Captain Amelia, isn't it?"

Delbert groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"How in the world does everyone figure these things out?"

Jim laughed and set down his wrench.

"It's pretty obvious Doc. Ever since she got hurt on Treasure Planet, you two were getting all cozy… and as soon as it was over, you started talking about her like she was the Queen of Montressor!"

Delbert chuckled nervously.

"So…uh…what's for breakfast?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and she walked into the kitchen.

"Nice way to change the subject Delbert…" Jim said, getting up and heading for the door.

"I'm, um, going to go get cleaned up…" Delbert then rushed upstairs.

Once there, he sat on his bed and pulled out a picture he had slipped into his pocket, when he went to visit Amelia the day before. It was of her, in front of The Legacy, a smile in her face, with Mr. Arrow right beside her. Delbert smiled, then put it in his drawer, underneath a pile of clothes. He then stood up, and walked towards the bathroom.

_**On the other side of Montressor…**_

"Ameliaaaaa! Wakey wakey!"

Amelia groaned and opened her eyes to find Katherine grinning at her.

"You still sleep-talk I see..."

Amelia sat up.

"And you still barge into my room unannounced, I see."

Katherine chuckled slightly, then leaned against the wall smirking.

"So…about your sleep-talking. What was that part about Doctor Doppler having 'wonderful eyes'?"

Amelia's face immediately turned red, and she tried to hide it by stretching and pulling on her favorite jacket.

"What? Oh...that… it was just something I said on Treasure Planet."

"Really?"

"I was sick. I sustained an injury, I was delusional."

Katherine smirked.

"Of course you were. I'm going to leave you to whatever it is you're doing... I'll see you tonight then?"

Amelia blinked and turned towards her.

"Actually, no. I have…other business to attend to…"

Katherine grinned.

"I forgot about your…date…"

Amelia shrugged and ushered her out.

"Ok…I'll probably see you around before tonight though."

"Wonderful! Then I can help you pick out what to wear tonight!"

"Huh? I didn't say that…"

Katherine laughed.

"You didn't think that I would let you go on a date with this man in your captain's uniform, did you?"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye Katherine…"

Katherine laughed and skipped away, then Amelia closed the door and went to her bedroom, then pulled on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Hm…maybe I should go pay a visit to someone…"

She blushed slightly and turned off the lights, then walked out of her hotel room, down the stairs and into the lobby. The man at the desk winked at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Hello Amelia…"

"Hello Jackson. Do I have any mail?"

"Nope…oh wait. Yes you do."

He smirked and handed her a letter. She read it over, and an angry look came over her features.

"…what is this?"

"An invitation to my house…"

"Why?"

Jackson kept smirking at her.

"I'm kind of having a party tomorrow night…you should come."

"Jackson, you know I can't. I don't go to parties anymore. I don't like being around a bunch of people. My time in the Interstellar Navy has made me…wary of others. Nothing is as it seems anymore."

Jackson smiled and leaned over the desk a little more.

"That's the best part…it will just be…you and me. Who knows? By the end of the night, you may actually warm up to me…"

Amelia growled slightly and threw the paper over the desk.

"Never."

"Aw…come on Amelia! You know you want to!"

Amelia rolled her eyes and walked out of the hotel, then started down the street.

"Well, now that that is over… I hope I can actually find this place…"

She got onto the next transport to the other side of Montressor, and stared out of the windows at all the buildings. It felt like it had been years since she was last here…

_**Back in the Doppler household…**_

Delbert sat in the living room with Sarah and Jim, talking about anything that came to mind. Mostly the events on the Treasure Planet voyage, that had to do with Captain Amelia.

"So…she got hit by a laserball?"

"No…the laserball hit the longboat, and a piece of shrapnel hit her in the side." Delbert explained.

"Yeah and Doc wouldn't leave her side for a second once he realized that she was hurt. He even carried her the entire way to BEN's house!" Jim said, laughing.

"She couldn't walk! The impact broke a few of her ribs so…I had to carry her." Delbert said blushing and trying to shrug off the subject.

"Right…and giving her your jacket to rest her head on, and talking to her in a soft voice, and moving her hair out of her face, and blushing with her, and smiling at her….were all part of the healing process too?" Jim said with a knowing smile on his face.

"I…uh…"

+DING DONG+

Sarah stood up quietly.

"Hm… I wonder who that could be…?" she said as she walked out of the room to the hallway and around the corner to the front door.

"Jim…why did you do that?" Delbert whispered angrily.

"Do what?" Jim said innocently.

"Tell your mother all that stuff?"

Jim shrugged and Delbert was just about to say something else, when Sarah yelled:

"Delbert! You have a visitor!"

Delbert stood up and walked to the front door cautiously. His eyes widened at who he saw. She turned and smiled at him.

"Hello Delbert… I hope I wasn't interrupting anything…"

Delbert's face got hot, and he chuckled slightly.

"Oh, no…what brings you here Amelia?"

"Oh…I was just in the neighborhood…"

Delbert raised an eyebrow.

"You live on the other side of town…why would you be way over here?"

"I just wanted to visit someone." She said smiling lightly.

Delbert smiled and gently took her hand and led her to the living room. They both sat down on the couch across from Sarah and Jim, who were grinning madly. Delbert raised an eyebrow and nodded his head slightly, to the other room. Sarah blinked once, and then got the message.

"Oh! C'mon Jim, come help me with the thing in the…other room."

Jim stared at his mom.

"What? Where are we going?"

Sarah grabbed his arm and dragged him off.

"Mom! Where are we going?"

Delbert chuckled softly.

"Sorry about that….they um…they like to pry…"

Amelia smiled.

"I understand… Katherine is the same way…"

"Katherine?"

After that, they talked for hours…conversation came so easily to them…and even when they ran out of things to talk about, they enjoyed the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was actually pleasant. They would often sneak glances at each other, then look away quickly when the other noticed. Around 6:00, Delbert looked at his watch and gasped slightly.

"It's going to be 8:00 in a few hours…"

Amelia blinked and stood up.

"Ah…I should go… I promised Katherine I would let her take me shopping…unfortunately."

Delbert chuckled softly.

"I promised Sarah the same thing…"

Amelia smiled, then walked with Delbert to the front door.

"I guess I'll see you in a few hours, Amelia."

"I suppose you will."

She smiled softly, then turned and left the house. On the way home on the transport, she smiled as she thought about what Delbert could possibly have planned that night.

_**An hour and 2 dress outfits later…**_

"Katherine…I'm wearing this one. That's final."

"But I don't like that one!"

"You're not the one going on a date...it doesn't matter."

Amelia laughed and smoothed down her red dress, covered in sequins, that ended right at her knees. It was simple, just the way Amelia liked it.

"But it's so boring!"

"Katherine…leave me alone about this. It's almost 8:00…he'll be here soon."

+KNOCK KNOCK+

"I'll get it. Can you hang up the other dress Katherine?"

"Fine."

Amelia walked to the door and opened it quietly.

"Hello?"

"Why…hello Amelia…don't you look stunning?"

Amelia almost slammed the door closed. In front of her stood a male Felid, with brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a smile that would melt anyone's heart. He leaned against the doorframe, looking Amelia right in her eyes.

"Cameron?"

"Aw...don't look so surprised…"

Amelia backed away as he walked in.

"You look amazing Amelia…did you get all dressed up, just for me?"

Amelia ducked and moved away as he tried to kiss her. He stared at her.

"…Amelia? What…what's going on?"

Katherine then came out from the bedroom, holding the other dress and smoothing it.

"Ok, I know you don't want to wear this one, but from the way you described Delbert, I think he would like this one a whole lot more."

Katherine then noticed Cameron.

"Oh...Cameron…bad…"

Cameron stared at Amelia confused.

"Delbert? Who is Delbert?"

Katherine figured she should go ahead and say it for Amelia.

"He's Amelia's date for tonight."

Cameron blinked and felt tears in his eyes.

"So…you did forget about me…"

"No! I just got interested in someone else. I've always thought of you as more of a friend, Cameron. A close friend. That's all."

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door. Amelia walked away from the heartbroken Cameron and opened the door. She was delighted to see that it was Delbert, dressed in a black dress pants, a red undershirt, and a black overcoat thingy…like the one in the movie XD

"On time as usual Doctor…"

Delbert chuckled.

"You look amazing Amelia…"

Amelia blushed softly and looked him up and down once.

"You clean up quite nicely yourself Delbert…"

Delbert noticed Cameron staring at him angrily behind Amelia.

"Is this a friend?"

Amelia nodded.

"Yes. He was just leaving."

Cameron stared at Amelia.

"So this is what you left me for? A Canid? Why? I thought you loved me!"

Amelia growled.

"I never loved you Cameron…I just told you that you were only a friend. More of a big brother than anything."

"That is so pathetic! I can't believe you Amelia!" Cameron growled.

Delbert glared at Cameron.

"Excuse me, Dirtbag…"

Amelia's eyes widened as Delbert poked Cameron in the chest.

"You should never talk to a woman that way. She has more courage and strength in one finger, than you have in your whole body! I don't know what went on between you two, but obviously, Amelia does not wish to continue where it left off. Now if you'll excuse us…"

Delbert then grabbed Amelia's hand and led her out to his carriage, leaving a very confused, angry, and disheartened Cameron behind. Katherine escorted him out and closed the door, then she watched out of the window as Delbert helped Amelia into the carriage.

"You didn't have to do that Delbert…"

"Yes I did Amelia… he was…going to try to take you from me…or something." Delbert was blushing furiously as he sat next to Amelia. She smiled softly as he snapped the reins. She smiled and looked at his hand that wasn't using the reins. She blushed slightly and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked at her and she smiled.

"Thank you… for that."

Delbert smiled.

"It was my pleasure Captain…"

She poked him with her free hand.

"It's Amelia, Delbert."

He laughed and snapped the reins.

"I know, Amelia…I know."

_**A/N: Um…I hope this chapter didn't make anyone bored… I know there is A LOT of dialog…but I couldn't help myself lol R&R! Give me ideas on where Delbert should take Amelia for their date!**_


	3. Chapter 3: A Twist Of Fate

After dinner, Amelia rode in the carriage with Delbert for quite a while, before she started to get worried.

"Delbert…Are we lost?" she asked as she looked at him. Their fingers were still intertwined, but now she was leaning against him. He smiled as he looked at her.

"Nope… I just… it's a very special place that I'm taking you to."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alright."

A few minutes later, Delbert pulled back on the reins.

"Whoa Delilah…"

He gently rolled his shoulder, waking Amelia up, who had been peacefully napping against him.

"Why'd you wake me up? I was having a smashing dream…"

Delbert smiled.

"I apologize Amelia…but we're here."

Amelia stretched and ran her fingers through her hair once to make sure it was tidy, then looked around.

"Are you sure this is where you meant to go? Looks fancy an empty field to me."

Delbert smiled and hopped down from the carriage. He offered his hand to Amelia, who took it and hopped down.

"Exactly, Amelia."

"So…So you brought me to an empty pitch for our date? What are we going to do?"

Delbert smiled and held her hand.

"Follow me."

They walked to the very middle of the field, so far that they could no longer see any lights or the carriage. Amelia looked around, and noticed something in the distance. She looked at Delbert, who looked calm and semi-normal. She decided to trust him on this one and continued to follow him.

"Here we go…"

Delbert pointed to a blanket spread out on the ground, with some futuristic type candles hovering around it. Amelia gasped, uncharacteristically.

"Blimey...no one has ever done this for me before..."

Delbert smiled as they both sat on the blanket.

"This isn't all of it…"

Amelia looked at him and he blushed softly. He pointed up at the dark night sky, and laid on his back, Amelia did the same.

"I have to admit… that so far, it's amazing. I'm somewhat afraid of what else you want to show me Delbert." Amelia said with a smile.

"Heh…ok…I hope you're not afraid of the dark…"

Amelia gave him a puzzled look.

"What? Why?"

"Just watch the sky…"

Delbert snapped his fingers, and all the lights turned off. Amelia gasped when she looked at the sky. There were billions upon billions of sparkling stars…although she had seen them plenty of times on her voyages, she never actually took time to look at them.

"Oh, Delbert this is amazing…"

"I'm glad you like it…I was a little worried when I planned this. I know, with you being a spacer…you've seen the stars many times…but I still wanted to try."

Amelia looked at him, and kissed his cheek softly.

"It's beautiful…thank you."

Delbert grinned and blushed furiously. Amelia laughed. Once she was done laughing, there was a peaceful silence for around 15 minutes. Delbert checked his watch.

"Amelia?"

"Yes?"

"There is one more surprise for you…"

Amelia rolled onto her side and looked at him.

"Delbert… I don't need any more surprises…this date is wonderful."

"Oh. Well then…don't look up in… 5…4…3…2…now."

Amelia switched her gaze from Delbert , back to the sky, and blushed harder than anyone had ever seen her do so.

"Oh Delbert…you didn't have to do this…"

"Actually…I did."

In the sky, etched in the stars, was Amelia's first and last name.

"It must've cost a fortune to do that…"

"Well…when you live alone as a well known astrophysicist, money piles up. So it wasn't that expensive.. only around 4-5 million dollars…"

Amelia looked at him.

"You spent…4-5 million dollars…on me…? On the 1st date?"

Delbert looked at her and immediately wished he was at home.

"I…I'm sorry… I just wanted the 1st date to be special, so I went all out…I'm sorry if it offended you Captain."

Now, Amelia probably would've lightened the mood with a good-natured joke, had he not said 'Captain". It was like a punch in the face. He was ashamed, not of Amelia, but what he had done for her. And that made Amelia feel very bad.

"Delbert."

He was looking away, avoiding her gaze.

"Delbert, I'm sorry if I upset you. I fancy the surprise a lot, and I just wish you hadn't spent so much money on me."

He still didn't look at her.

"I really wanted to though. It really wasn't a hassle, and I had more than enough money."

Amelia sighed, then slid closer to him, their hands touching, which surprised Delbert. He looked at her and smiled. They laid there for about an hour or so…neither was really keeping track of time. They watched the stars, and Delbert talked about most of them, naming different constellations. Eventually, they both fell asleep, with Delbert's left hand behind his head, Amelia's head resting on his chest, and his other hand holding Amelia's as she slept.

_**In the morning…**_

Delbert woke the next day in a place that was not his home. He looked around and rubbed his eyes. Once he was mostly awake, he realized that something, or rather, some_one_ was fast asleep on his chest. Then he remembered the night before, and how much fun he had had with Amelia.

"Hm…have we been here all night?"

Judging by the blinding sun, and the birds chirping around them, the obvious answer was: "Yes."

Amelia stirred quietly, unaware of her surroundings. She immediately shot up, ready to defend herself.

"Whoa! Amelia calm down!"

Amelia blinked and rubbed her eyes, then stared at Delbert.

"…How long have we been out here? Hopefully not very long. Katherine's probably worried sick about me. And I suspect that Sarah and Mr. Hawkins are worried about you."

"I suppose so…"

Amelia ignored the fact that her dress was somewhat dirty and stood up. Delbert stood up with her and walked with her back to the carriage.

"Delbert. Aren't you forgetting something?" Amelia asked, gesturing to the blanket and lights.

"Huh? Oh no. I will come back and retrieve them later."

Amelia chuckled at the fact that he used the word 'retrieve', considering that he is a 3% canine. Delbert smiled and they eventually reached the carriage. On the ride back to Amelia's hotel, Delbert decided that it would be better for her to stay a little while at his house. He looked at her and noticed that she had fallen asleep, once again, but now she was shivering slightly. He chuckled.

"I guess carriage rides put her to sleep…" he shrugged off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

Once they reached Doppler's Mansion, he parked the carriage and guided Delilah to her stall. When he went back for Amelia, she was still asleep, with his jacket pulled around her tightly. He picked her up and carried her inside the way he did back on Treasure Planet. She yawned softly, and he thought it was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. He knocked with his knee on the front door, and Sarah opened the door.

"Delbert! Where have you been all night?"

Delbert shushed her gently and nodded at Amelia in his arms.

"Oh…" Sarah said quietly. She moved over and let Delbert carry Amelia up to one of the many guest rooms.

Once Amelia was all tucked in, Delbert kissed her forehead and dashed down the stairs to the living room. Sarah and Jim sat on the couch grinning.

"So… I'm guess that the date went well…" Jim said almost bursting with laughter.

"Heh. Yes it did." Delbert sat in the big comfy chair next to Sarah. "She really enjoyed the stars."

"Isn't she a spacer? Doesn't she see stars all the time?" Sarah asked.

"Apparently, she doesn't get enough time to look at them the way she did last night."

Sarah smiled and stood up.

"Well, I'm glad it went ok. I have some laundry to do, then I'm going to check on the construction of the Benbow. Jim, don't forget to send in your letter to the Academy alright?"

"Yeah mom. I already have it in the envelope." Jim said, rolling his eyes slightly.

Delbert closed his eyes and tried to relive the events of the night before in his head. It had been so magical and…almost unrealistic. He smiled as he remembered the look on Amelia's face when she saw her name written in the sky. Although he had been very unsure at the time, he was very happy that he had asked her to dinner. Suddenly, he heard a crash from upstairs. Jim looked up at the same time that Delbert did.

"Oh no…Amelia."

He ran up the stairs to find…no Amelia, but a letter where she once had been.

_**Doctor Doppler,**_

_** I have taken back what is mine. I can't believe you actually thought you had a chance with Amelia! Before you, we had a relationship like no other…and on our last date…she left, saying that she had she had a new voyage she had to prepare for…Your voyage. Had it been any other night, I would've been fine with her departure. But that was the night I was going to…propose to her. And you interfered! So now, I'm getting my revenge. If you ever want to see your beloved Amelia again, meet me at the Space Port this afternoon. Come alone. Be prepared to say goodbye.**_

_** -You Should Know**_

Delbert felt his heart drop as he read the note, over and over. Jim walked in looking around.

"Whoa. The window's broken… where's the Captain?"

Delbert crumpled up the paper and turned. He started walking out angrily.

"I'm leaving. If I don't come back, tell your mother I left on a trip."

Jim blinked and followed Delbert as he stomped outside and hitched Delilah to his carriage.

"Where are you going? What's going on Doc?"

Delbert hopped into the carriage and gripped the reins.

"Amelia's in danger. I'm going to save her. Don't tell Sarah, ok?"

"Let me go with you."

"No. Bye Jim. YAH!"

He snapped the reins and Delilah took off. Tears rolled down his face, but the wind blew them away.

'_**Hold on Amelia. I'm on my way.'**_

_**A/N: well…isn't Delbert just the heroic little puppy… lol I know they may seem EXTREMLY OOC but I'm running on about 2 hours of sleep right now so…yeah R&R! C Ya Boofy! NO ! O.o**_


	4. Chapter 4: Bravery

Amelia woke up in a dark room, with her hands tied behind her back. She squirmed and looked around quickly.

"Ah…you're awake. Finally."

Amelia growled as she recognized Cameron's voice.

"Cameron! What is the meaning of this?"

Cameron flicked on the lights, revealing that Amelia was tied to a chair, in the middle of…the galley of The Legacy. Or rather, what was left of it.

"Cameron! Why am I here? Where is Delbert?"

Cameron stood in front of the chair and looked at her.

"Hello Amelia…I hope you are comfortable…"

"Actually, I'm a bunch of fluffy ducks…" Amelia sneered.

Cameron sighed and looked away.

"I don't want to do this…but I can't live knowing that I lost you to some bumbling astrophysicist…"

"Cameron, there was never anything romantic between us! We were only school mates! I'm sorry if i led you on in any way. I...I love Delbert. And I'm sorry if that upsets you. But...I really care about this man...I feel things I've never felt before...and no amount of torture, or pain…will ever change that."

Amelia was now blushing furiously, and staring at the floor. She couldn't believe she just said that… and meant it. Cameron glared and made her look into his eyes.

"Well…that's too bad…because that last little declaration of love for your dear Delbert…just made your death come that much faster…"

Amelia's eyes widened, and Cameron smirked.

"See…you're not so tough…I can see the fear in your eyes…Captain Amelia…said to be the toughest and bravest captain in the fleet…is scared."

Amelia tore her face from his hand and growled.

"I'm scared for you! When I die, at least I'll know that someone is missing me!"

Cameron stared at her for a minute, then he slapped her so hard that her chair fell over and she hit the ground unconscious. He didn't feel bad, or even remotely upset, because once someone has ripped out you heart and stomped all over it, it's hard to feel bad for them. Cameron then untied Amelia and carried her limp body out of the galley and up onto the deck. He then tied her to the railing near the edge of the boat. The rail wasn't very sturdy, so one well-placed kick would send her plummeting to the ground.

"Now…let's see what Ms. Smollet has…" Cameron said as he reached for her purse.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Cameron looked up and growled. There stood Delbert, his hair all over his head and a wild look in his eye. He wore his usual attire, only without the jacket, and the sleeves had been ripped in certain spots.

"Why, hello, Doctor Doppler…and to what do I owe this surprise visit?" Cameron said slyly as he stood up, brushing some nonexistent dust from his pants.

"You know exactly why I am here. Now…" Delbert cracked his knuckles. "Do we have to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Cameron responded with a smirk and a very snide:

"Let's just get this over with so I can kill her."

Delbert growled and lunged at Cameron, who side-stepped him and caused him to run, face –first, into the mast. His nose started dripping blood, but he wiped it away and glared at Cameron.

"Everyone knows you don't lunge at your opponent!"

"I know that..I was just making sure you had your moment of glory before I kicked you into the next millennium." Delbert said as he stood up. Cameron hissed and tried to kick Delbert in the head, but Delbert moved his head to the side, grabbed Cameron's leg, and slammed him onto the ground. He went unconscious, to Delbert's surprise.

"…well…that was way too easy…I'd better get Amelia and go before something horrible happens."

He then ran to where Amelia was tied up, and untied her. He looked at her face, which had a large bruise on the right side, where Cameron had slapped her. Delbert felt a new hatred boiling inside of him, but he immediately let it go, and held Amelia close to him, across his lap. Part of him thought she may be dead, but then he felt a vibration at the back of her neck. It took him a moment…but he realized that Amelia…was purring! He held her at arm's length and searched her face for any signs of consciousness.

"Amelia…come on Amelia…wake up…for me…please."

He looked at her, and although she was obviously still alive, he felt a wave of hopelessness wash over him. He felt tears in his eyes as he pulled her close, with her head in his shoulder.

"Amelia…"

…

"You're suffocating me…"

Delbert blinked and, just in case he was hearing things, he didn't move.

"Doctor…you're suffocating me with your scent…"

Delbert blinked as she pushed away gently.

"You smell delightful Delbert…but there is only so much of you I can inhale…"

Delbert grinned.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine…just a bruise. I'm just a little tired. All I need is a cup of tea and I'll be right as rain."

Delbert smiled and gently moved her hair behind her ear, then he picked her up and carried her off of the ship, noticing that Cameron was waking up. He ran down the ramp, holding Amelia close, and told the police exactly where Cameron was, then he carried Amelia back to his carriage. After getting her back to the mansion, her bruise iced, and making sure she was resting, Delbert crashed on the couch. Sarah set an ice pack on his forehead for his headache and sighed.

"You shouldn't have had to do all that, Delbert."

"I had to. She was in danger."

Sarah chuckled softly.

"You've changed…a lot."

Delbert looked at her quietly.

"I have?"

"Yes. A few days ago, you would've ran from any danger…and you cried over paper cuts and splinters. And today, you fought, with more anger than anyone has ever seen. All because you cared about someone."

Delbert chuckled softly, and covered his face with his arm.

"Well…love will make you do crazy things sometimes…"

Sarah smiled and went to go see what Jim was doing. Delbert sighed softly and looked around his mansion. It no longer felt empty… it had changed. A lot like how he had changed. He stood up and looked in the mirror. He looked the same, except he had a scar running from his nose to his ear, but he felt different. More confident, more carefree...he had no idea when he had changed, but maybe it was when he saw that letter. Just…the thought of Amelia being hurt…again…was too much. He yawned, and decided that he might as well try to rest. He walked upstairs, after putting his ice pack back in the freezer, and peeked into the room where Amelia was supposed to be asleep. Instead, she lay awake, on her back, holding an ice pack to her cheek. She looked up and noticed Delbert.

"Hello Delbert."

He smiled lightly and kneeled next to the bed.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How about you? You were bleeding an awful lot when I last spotted you."

Delbert chuckled.

"Just a nosebleed…I'm fine now."

"That's good."

After a few minutes of silence, Delbert cleared his throat.

"Well… I should go. You need your rest."

Amelia nodded slightly.

"As do you."

Delbert smiled and had almost reached the door, when Amelia spoke.

"Delbert?"

He turned to her.

"Yes Amelia?"

"Thank you. For everything. If you hadn't been the heroic, yet imbecilic Canid that you are, I would probably be dead. So, in retrospect, I believe all the credit for me still breathing goes to you. So once again, thank you. You saved my life."

Delbert turned redder than a tomato.

"Um…you're welcome… It was necessary. I wasn't going to stand by and let him kill you…I may not have the most common sense, but I am not a complete idiot."

"Yes, indeed you are not."

They shared a soft smile and a tender look before Delbert left the room, leaving Amelia to her thoughts.

_**A/N: If this story is going completely downhill. Please tell me. I have been working on this at the oddest times so I usually have no idea what I'm typing anyway. So R&R and give me ideas because…yeah I want to incorporate some of my fans ideas into my story. So yeah. Adios. Goodbye. Ok really im done. Now. Now. Now. Crap!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cleaning Can Bring You Closer

"_**I'm not saying that the learning is killing me, I quite enjoy it. But I am saying that the books have given me papercuts, fallen on my foot, and caused me back pain, and it's only the first day!"**_

_** -Me, 1**__**st**__** day of Freshman Year XD**_

After laying there thinking for a while, Amelia realized that sleep would not come to her. She sat up, feeling a lot better than about an hour ago. She stood up and stepped quietly out of the room.

"I don't believe Delbert would mind if I explored a bit…"

She listened quietly, and realized that no one else was home. She faintly remembered Sarah telling Jim that she was going grocery shopping and Jim had took off as soon as he was sure his mother was gone. Amelia chuckled softly.

"He may have changed…but not a lot."

She then closed the door and walked down the hall, peeking into rooms and nodding in approval at some, and shaking her head in disappointment at others. At the end of the long hallway, she saw a door with a sign on it that said "Delbert's Observatory: Do NOT enter"

"Well, it's just an observatory; there cannot possibly be anything too suspicious in there."

She walked to the door, and noticed that it was unlocked.

"Hm. Odd…"

Amelia pushed the door open, and was amazed at what she saw. It was like any other observatory, but with a lot more books, and papers everywhere. The telescope was huge and colored gold. She walked over a pile of books and ran her hand over the side of the telescope. She smiled and looked through it, she groaned when all she got was an eyeful of sun.

"Agh!"

She fell backwards and rolled underneath his desk. A pile of books toppled over and pretty much trapped her under the desk.

"Oh great. Brilliant!" she groaned as she tried to kick her way out. But instead of freeing her, her kicking made more books from on top of the desk fall over and trap her further. She sighed.

"That's what i get for being so nosy... I should've minded my own business. Now I have to ring up for help...and when Delbert finds me in here I'm sure he'll be very cross."

Suddenly, the door opened, and what Amelia could see, through a hole in the desk, it was Delbert. He groaned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not again…Wonderful! First, Amelia disappears, again, and now I can't even go look for her because I have to clean up this mess!"

Delbert walked over to his desk, and saw how everything was piled against it.

"Well…that's not normal…"

He sighed and began removing books, placing them on their proper shelves. After about 15 minutes, Delbert still hadn't gotten to the bottom yet. He was just reaching the middle. He sighed and wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"I hope that wherever Amelia went…she's not in trouble…that would make this day, as Jim says, suck."

Amelia smiled lightly, then decided it was better not to worry him.

"Delbert."

Delbert stopped, and looked around.

"Uh…"

"Delbert."

He backed away from the books.

"Ah! The books are ALIVE!"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"No Delbert…it's me."

"…Mommy?"

Amelia laughed and pushed her hand through some books, showing Delbert exactly who it was.

"Wait…Amelia?"

"The one and only."

Delbert took her hand and blinked.

"Are you alright? How did you get stuck in there?"

Amelia was glad he couldn't see her face.

"I was exploring your mansion and I was curious to see what it was. I'm sorry. I should've respected your privacy."

Delbert chuckled softly.

"It's fine, Amelia."

Delbert then pulled more books off, and threw them wherever. Eventually, he got enough books out of the way that he could pull Amelia out. He grabbed her hand.

"Ok…I think I can get you out now… hold on."

He pulled her arm, and she flew out and crashed into him. They fell to the floor, with Amelia on top of him. He blushed hard as she sat up.

"Um…thank you. I'm very sorry I invaded your observatory and created this mess."

Delbert smiled and sat up with her. She rolled off of him and groaned as the corner of a book dug into her side. He looked at her apologetically.

"We should get out of here. It can be…quite dangerous at times."

Surprisingly, Amelia shook her head no.

"Delbert, I find it beneficial to both you and I if I help you organize this…train wreck of an observatory."

Delbert blinked.

"You would do that?"

"It gives me something to do with my time, which will also help you. You've done a lot for me, Delbert. It's the least I can do."

Delbert smiled and blushed slightly.

"Ok…well…let's see… I suppose we could start by getting rid of all the old papers…"

….

After a while, Amelia and Delbert were having a wonderful time. They were talking, and at one point, balling up papers and throwing them at each other. It was around 4 in the afternoon when Sarah came home. She could hear laughing and yelping as soon as she walked into the house. She put the groceries in the kitchen, and went upstairs. She blinked as she walked down the hallway. They laughter was now starting to quiet down, and all she could really hear was the occasional nervous chuckle, obviously from Delbert. She opened the door to his observatory, to find… all the books on their shelves, the papers were organized in folders on the desk, and there was absolutely nothing on the floor…well, except for one thing. Actually, two. Amelia and Delbert were on the floor, with Amelia sitting on top of Delbert. They had obviously been having a tickle fight…that turned awkward. They were staring at each other with semi-blank expressions on their faces, with shy smiles. No, not blank…mesmerized. Sarah cleared her throat.

"Ahem."

The couple looked up at Sarah and Amelia climbed off of Delbert. Delbert stood up as Sarah chuckled.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

Delbert looked at the floor shyly, while Amelia stared directly at Sarah.

"No. We were merely organizing this room…it was quite the disaster area."

"Yes…I've been trying to convince him to clean this room for years….how did you get him to do it?"

Amelia shrugged.

"I merely trapped myself underneath the desk."

Sarah laughed and looked at Delbert, who was blushing and looking at Amelia.

"Really, Delbert? Someone had to get almost crushed by your books in order for you to want to clean up?"

Delbert shrugged.

"I guess so."

Sarah smiled lightly, then walked back to the kitchen. Delbert looked at Amelia and shuffled his feet a little.

"Um…thank you…for helping me."

Amelia smiled.

"You're welcome. I had a smashing time."

Delbert chuckled as she walked out and back to her room. He took another look at his newly cleaned observatory, smiled, then went to his own room to get cleaned up.

_**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter seems shorter…I kind of ran out ideas. But don't worry. More chapters are coming! Inbox me more ideas! C ya Boofy!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Finally!

"_**A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."  
**__**-Ingrid Bergman**_

Later that evening, Delbert sat on the couch, quietly reading a book…well, only half of him was actually on the book. He was looking at it, but he wasn't 'reading' it. He was thinking about something else. Or, rather, someone. He quietly put down his book and stared into space with a soft smile on his face. He changed his position and laid on the couch with his head resting on the armrest. He closed his eyes and sighed softly. After a few minutes of thinking, he heard footsteps on the staircase. The steps were light and slightly hurried, indicating that it could only be one person.

"Amelia…" he whispered as a smile spread across his face.

He pretended not to notice her whisk past him, although it was very difficult to ignore the smell of the lavender soap she had used. It was almost driving him mad. She obviously didn't notice him, because she jumped when he coughed slightly.

"Oh! Delbert! I didn't see you there…"

Delbert sat up and smiled.

"I'm sorry Amelia. I was just resting."

Amelia nodded slightly, and sat next to him, a little closer than needed, on the couch. After a few moments of silence, Amelia looked at Delbert out of the corner of her eye.

"I can't thank you enough."

Delbert chuckled softly.

"You can try."

Amelia looked at him directly and laughed softly.

"Delbert…It's hard enough saying thank you one time…I'm not saying it more than once."

Delbert looked at her and smiled.

"Alright…I won't pressure you anymore."

Amelia smiled and looked in his eyes. He looked back into hers and blushed hard.

"I'm not going to say it, but I am going to show you how much I appreciate what you've done…"

With that, she closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. It was gentle, and somewhat cautious. Which worried Amelia, because he wasn't kissing back. Delbert stared at her, and eventually, kissed back. Amelia felt a wave of relief wash over her, and after a minute or so, pulled away, but very little distance remained between their lips. Delbert looked slightly disappointed, and she chuckled slightly. He blushed furiously and searched her eyes.

"That was…Thanks enough….Amelia." he whispered.

Amelia smiled and cocked her head to the side slightly, not tearing her gaze from his for a second.

"I'm glad you thought so...But, personally, I think it was far too short…"

Delbert chuckled softly.

"I do believe that I agree with you…Amelia…"

"Finally…Something we agree on."

Delbert grinned and kissed her, slightly harder than Amelia had kissed him. Her eyes widened slightly for a moment, then she allowed herself to melt into the kiss. He pulled her closer, and she found herself in his lap, not breaking the kiss at all. She blushed furiously, almost matching Delbert's housecoat. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her by her waist. After a few semi-heated moments, they broke apart, gasping for air. They leaned their foreheads together and smiled, both obviously out of breath and staring into each other's eyes.

"I swear, I keep walking in at the wrong times…"Sarah said chuckling.

The couple, still blushing hard, looked up quickly and stared at Jim and Sarah, along with BEN, who was grinning.

"And I thought seeing you carrying her was romantic! AAAAWWWWW!" BEN squealed.

Amelia gently slid off of Delbert's lap and he coughed nervously.

"Ah…Well this is awkward…"

Jim laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You say that as if we should be surprised that this happened!"

Amelia stared at Jim, then looked at Sarah, who gave her a knowing look.

"Well! I believe that dinner is calling…Why don't we go answer that call Jim?"

Jim groaned.

"I hate cooking…"

BEN followed, but only after Delbert and Amelia both gave him looks that said, "Go. Now."

Once everyone was gone, Amelia rested her head on Delbert's chest as he laid back. He pulled her onto his lap, so she could be more comfortable. She smiled and closed her eyes. Delbert blushed hard, then gently kissed the top of her head.

"Delbert…You know, I never saw myself in this position…With anyone."

He chuckled softly and gently stroked her hair.

"Well…I can say the same thing for me…Everyone I know thought I was going to end up alone, surrounded by books and star charts…"

"Won't they be surprised when they see us."

Delbert blinked and froze for a minute.

"Us?"

Amelia looked up at him.

"Delbert. I don't kiss someone unless I wish to pursue a relationship. I am hoping the same goes for you."

Delbert blinked.

"Well, yes. But, are you sure?"

Amelia gave him an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Did you not comprehend what I just said?"

Delbert chuckled softly and smiled.

"Yes…I'm sorry."

Amelia smiled, then rested her head back on his chest. Delbert wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. He didn't notice Sarah and Jim walk in. Sarah smiled while Jim gagged.

"Jim?"

"Yeah Mom?"

"Wake them up in about an hour. I suppose they don't wish to be disturbed right now."

Jim shrugged and headed towards the door with a wrench and a screwdriver.

"Fine."

Sarah smiled, took one last look at the sleeping couple, then went back to the kitchen to finish making the dinner.

_**A/N: I'm sorry it was so short, but I felt like I needed to do this or I would explode…That happens sometimes. I hope the kiss wasn't overly dramatic, or too mushy gushy. I really NEED ideas for the next chappie! R&R! C ya Boofy! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7: More Fluff Than A Teddy Bear

The next day, Amelia woke up in the greatest mood. She stretched and yawned.

"What a wonderfully beautiful day it is…" she said, sighing.

She changed out of her pajamas, and into a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and was heading for the stairs, when she heard a crash from the room down the hall. She blinked, then walked down the hall quietly.

"Delbert?"

She opened the door to a room that said: "Delbert's Room…Yeah."

"Whoa! Delbert! What are you doing?"

Delbert looked at Amelia from on top of a book shelf, almost falling off.

"Amelia! Um…Nothing? I was just trying to fix something…"

"Well, I suggest you get down before you hurt yourself."

Delbert looked away sheepishly.

"That's the problem…I can't."

Amelia stared up at him.

"What do you mean, 'you can't'?"

Delbert was just about to reply when he lost his balance and fell face-first onto the floor.

"Ow…"

"Delbert!" Amelia gasped and ran over to him. She kneeled next to him and watched him roll over.

"That… Did not feel good."

Amelia chuckled.

"I can imagine."

Delbert sat up and rubbed his forehead. Amelia smiled and kissed his forehead softly.

"I'm going to go see if I can assist Ms. Hawkins downstairs. Try not to hurt yourself before breakfast, understand?"

Delbert smiled.

"I'll try."

Amelia stood up and left the room with a smile. What she didn't know, was that Delbert was watching her every move. He blushed hard and stood up, then put some fallen books back on the shelf.

_**DOWNSTAIRS**_

"Good morning ."

Sarah spun around and smiled.

"Hello Amelia. You do know you can call me Sarah, right?"

Amelia nodded.

"Right. Do you need any help?"

"With breakfast? Ah, no actually. Thank you for offering. Is Delbert up?"

"Yes. He almost killed himself trying to fix something up on a shelf."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"He always tries to do something spontaneous before breakfast."

"Interesting. I'll keep that in mind. I'm going out for some fresh air."

"Alright. I'll tell Delbert when he comes down. If I don't, he'll probably have a panic attack just looking for you."

Amelia chuckled softly, then left the kitchen. She walked out onto the porch and sat in the swinging chair. She took a deep breath and sighed as the smell of grass and flowers flooded her senses. Suddenly, she heard a gasp from a few feet away. She looked around and noticed a small Felid child staring at her with wide eyes. He wore a blue tri-corn hat, which was obviously way too big for his head.

"You're Captain Amelia!"

Amelia looked at him sideways.

"Ah…Yes. I am."

He grinned and jumped up and down for a minute until he ran up on the porch and stared at her.

"You went to Treasure Planet! My daddy told me you did!"

Amelia smiled.

"Indeed I did."

"What was it like?"

"Joseph!"

Amelia looked up and saw a female Felid staring at the boy. He grinned.

"Mum! Guess what? This is Captain Amelia!"

The female walked up onto the porch and apologized.

"I'm sorry about Joseph…He can be very…Eccentric sometimes."

Amelia smiled.

"It's quite alright."

Joseph looked up at his mother.

"Mum! This is her! The captain that father told us about! She visited Treasure Planet! You were in the newspaper!"

"Really?"

Amelia nodded and looked at the two chairs that were also on the porch.

"If you would like to hear about it, you may sit down."

Joseph grinned, as his mother sat down.

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to take up too much of your time."

"I have plenty of time. Alright, what do you want to know?"

Joseph leaned forward in his chair.

"How big was it? How much gold was there? Were there monsters? Was there a booby trap? Who was with you? Are they still around? Is this your house? It's very big! Did you bring any gold back?"

Amelia smiled and put her hand up.

"Hold on. One question at a time, please."

Joseph nodded and looked at his mom, who was smiling.

"I'm sorry Ma'am. Um…how big was it?"

Amelia smiled.

"Well…You know how large Montressor is. Multiply the size of the planet, by 6."

Joseph grinned.

"Wow! What about…who was there?"

"Well. There was this…Boy."

"Jim Hawkins!"

"Yes. Mr. Hawkins. And this…Canid. An astrophysicist, who financed the voyage."

"Doctor Doppler!"

Amelia chuckled.

"I believe you have done some studying on this voyage. I don't believe there is much I can tell you that you don't already know."

Joseph nodded.

"I know that Doctor Doppler saved everyone! And you got hurt! He took care of you! And your crew mutinied! Long John Silver was the cook! And he started the mutiny! And...All I know is that Doctor Doppler piloted the ship after Jim Hawkins opened the portal back to the spaceport and now you're here!"

Amelia laughed and smiled.

"Well that was pretty much the entire story!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am…But I really want to know more!"

"Well… I'm afraid that there isn't much more I can tell you."

"Oh. Well, do you at least know how Jim found the map?"

Amelia looked at him.

"I'm sorry, but no."

The young boy's face dropped, and he stared at the floor.

"Oh."

"But… I do know, for a fact, that Mr. Hawkins is here."

Joseph stared at her.

"Really? Where?"

Amelia stood up.

"Wait here, I'll be back."

Amelia walked inside to find Jim sitting on the floor smacking a book against the floor.

"…Mr. Hawkins."

Jim looked up and set the book down.

"Uh…Yes Ma'am?"

"There is someone out on the porch, with his mother. He wishes to speak with you, about the Treasure Planet voyage."

Jim jumped up.

"Thank you."

Amelia nodded and went to go look for Delbert. She ran into Sarah upstairs.

"Oh. Hello again, Sarah."

"Hello. I'm guessing you're looking for Delbert."

"How on Montressor do you figure that?"

Sarah smiled.

"Because he's looking for you."

Amelia blushed softly.

"Oh. Well, do you know where he is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was running up to the attic."

Amelia nodded and walked off in the direction of the attic staircase. On the way up, she ran into Delbert, literally.

"Whoa!"

Delbert grabbed her by her sides and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry Amelia! I didn't hear you coming up!"

Amelia clung to him and smiled.

"It's alright. I was looking for you."

"What a coincidence! I was also looking for you!"

"Well, I was outside. Which is exactly why I need you to come with me. There's a boy and his mother out there, with a lot of questions about the Treasure Planet voyage."

Delbert groaned slightly as she led him down the stairs and towards the front door.

'I don't want to talk about that anymore…"

He stopped walking, and Amelia stared at him.

"Excuse me?"

"I…Don't really feel like talking about the trip right now Amelia."

She noticed that he was staring the floor. She lifted his chin quietly.

"Delbert…What's the matter?"

He looked at her for a minute, then pushed her against the wall and kissed her hard. Amelia squirmed, surprised and slightly appalled. She pushed him off of her.

"Delbert! What has gotten into you?"

"Nothing. I just realized what I almost lost. The most amazing, beautiful, intelligent, good-natured woman that I've ever met. Everything about you is so…Wonderful. Your accent, the way you look at me, the way you reprimand people without hurting them, the way you…Just everything. I can't help myself."

Amelia stared at him, and for the first time in her life…she was speechless. She had met many men that had said the same thing, but this was different. Delbert really meant what he was saying. He wasn't saying this because he wanted her to like him. He already knew that she liked him, loved him actually. But this was coming from the bottom of his heart. He truly did love her, no matter how stupid he acted, or how sharply she spoke to him.

"Delbert…"

He looked deeply into her eyes, and she blushed softly.

"You really have no idea how much that means to me."

Delbert smiled.

"I'm sorry if it seems like I'm repeating myself, or if I said this at an odd time…"

Amelia smiled.

"I can tell that you really needed to say that, and I'm so glad you did."

"I had to tell you that…just in case I lose you or something. Because you never know, there could be a lot more men out there just like Cameron…"

"Then you had better keep a good eye on me. Or rather, I'll keep a good eye on myself."

"You don't think I am capable of protecting you?"

"No I believe you can… But sometimes you get sidetracked."

"True. Very true. But if something or someone ever tries to harm you, I'll try my hardest not to get distracted…By a squirrel or something. I promise."

"Good. I'll hold you to that promise."

Delbert kissed her softly, then led her back to the living room where they sat on the couch and decided to read over a few of Delbert's star charts.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Alright, so…This star is your star, right?"

Amelia smiled and nodded as she pointed to a different star on the star chart.

"And this one is yours."

Delbert chuckled.

"Do you think we'll actually be able to find our stars in the sky?"

Amelia laughed softly.

"I'm a well known captain, and a spacer, and you're an astrophysicist who can find his way out of a bloody black hole! I'm pretty sure we can find them."

Delbert smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Captain Amelia Smollet."

"And I love you, Doctor Delbert Doppler. You bumbling astrophysicist, you.

Amelia smiled and poked his nose, then smirked.

"You're it!"

Delbert stared at her as she jumped off and took off.

"Oh you're in for a stern reprimand when I catch you Amelia!"

"I think you mean _if _you catch me! Which you won't!"

"That's what you think!"

_**A/N: TOO…MUCH….FLUFF…MAJOR OVERLOAD! Haha I figured I needed to add some playfulness into the story…It seemed like there was too much mushy gushy stuff, and not enough running into walls and crap XD lol R&R I'm obviously running out of ideas…I have no idea what I'm going to put in the next chapter. Actually I have no idea if there is even going to be another chapter. SO PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! Lol C ya Boofy!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Taking Posession

_**A/N: Ok I got the main idea from captainameliagirl :D I hope everyone likes it!**_

"Delbert! Stop pacing! You're making me nervous…"

Delbert sighed and looked at Sarah.

"I'm sorry Sarah. It's just been so long…"

"She's only been gone for 4 months."

"That 2 months away from half a year!"

"I think you're overreacting. You have 15 minutes before The Legacy docks, calm down a little."

Delbert sighed and sat on the couch, then stood back up.

"I'm going to go now anyway. I want to be the first person she sees."

Sarah rolled her eyes as she watched him grab his jacket and run out of the house.

"…I swear…He is obsessed with that woman." Sarah said as she closed the door behind him.

_**On The Legacy…**_

Amelia stood on the bridge of The Legacy, trying to contain her excitement. There were only a few minutes until they docked at the Montressor Spaceport, which meant, hopefully, that there were only a few minutes until she was reunited with a certain clumsy astrophysicist, who she hadn't seen in 3 or 4 months.

"Oh, Delbert…" she sighed, obviously forgetting where she was. Her first mate, Mr. Levity, a tall half cyborg man, walked up next to her on the bridge.

"You seem to be in a surprisingly good mood today, Ma'am. You've been in such a bad mood ever since we casted off."

Amelia shrugged lightly.

"I'm suppose I'm happy to finally be heading home."

Mr. Levity smiled and stepped slightly closer to her.

"Captain? I know you usually don't have first mates that ask you this…with you being a woman of your stature…But, would you like to…Meet me after we dock? I would find it very…Nice, if you would allow me to take you to dinner."

Amelia blinked, then stared at him. She opened her mouth to reject his offer, but was interrupted by the sound of The Legacy docking. She was whisked away by the other crew members who were eager to get home to their families.

"Captain! There are a few Navy officers at the bottom of the ramp who say they know you." Said one of the other crew members. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Gather your belongings and you are free to go."

The crew then hurried off to their quarters to gather their things. Amelia took a deep breath, then walked down the ramp, discreetly scanning the crowd for Delbert. It was only when she reached the very bottom and was surrounded by 15 or 16 of her old Navy classmates, that she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Amelia!"

She searched around somewhat frantically, but was forced to stop her search when her old professor, Mr. Hodges, shook her hand.

"Ah, Amelia Smollet! It's been a long time since I've last seen you. How have you been? I hope being a well-known captain is going well for you."

Amelia nodded, barely paying attention to his words.

"I also see that you haven't let anyone put a ring on that finger of yours. Staying single all your life, are we?" he chuckled as the other officers laughed with him. Another Navy comrade, known as Sheldon Gatsby, who was also the nephew of Mr. Hodges, stepped up to Amelia and shook her hand.

"Hello Amelia. It's nice to see you again. My, you are getting more and more beautiful every time I see you."

Amelia cringed as he kissed the back of her hand.

"It was nice seeing all of you again, truly. But I must be going." She said quickly.

She pushed through the crowd, then looked around. There were so many people, she could barely tell which way was even back to her ship. The crowd of comrades that she had left behind had all gathered on the ramp, curious to see what made this stoic captain want to get away so badly. They were joined by Mr. Levity, who blinked.

"Um… I believe you are trespassing on this ship. The ramp is for boarding and docking only."

Mr. Hodges regarded Mr. Levity without taking his eyes off of Amelia.

"Sir, do you know Captain Amelia?"

"Why yes sir, I do."

"Good. Now, is she in a relationship with anyone?"

"Not that I know of Sir."

"Thank you. You see, I've been trying to set her up with my nephew here, and she hasn't really taken a liking to him yet."

Mr. Levity chuckled.

"Pardon my plain speaking, but with all due respect, that is because she is going to dinner with me tonight. She probably just went to go change into something more comfortable."

Mr. Hodges turned to Mr. Levity with a sour face.

"My nephew has known Amelia since…well, a long time. If anyone is going out with her tonight, it will be him."

Mr. Levity scowled.

"I highly doubt that sir."

Sheldon stopped both of them in their tracks.

"I don't believe that either I, nor you, will be going anywhere with Amelia anytime soon."

Mr. Hodges stared at Sheldon.

"Why do you say that, nephew?"

Sheldon pointed into the crowd.

"Because of that."

Mr. Levity, Mr. Hodges, Sheldon, and everyone else with them all looked in the direction that Sheldon was pointing. There was Amelia, with her arms around Delbert's neck and his arms around her waist, holding her as close as possible, with her tri-corn hat on his head. She laughed as the hat started to tilt. She fixed it for him, and in the next second, was kissing him like there was no tomorrow. The hat slid off of his head and onto the ground, where it was trampled, but they didn't care.

"Oh god." Mr. Levity said, as Mr. Hodges nodded slightly.

"Oh god indeed. Who would've thought…Amelia Smollet, the most closed up cadet at the Interstellar Academy, the one who would rather gouge out a man's eyes than look into them, the one was voted the single most attractive cadet her first year, and turned down the award by smacking the announcer in the head with it, is kissing some Canid man in the middle of the Spaceport. Well…"

Sheldon was already heading down the ramp back to the transport, along with the rest of the group. Mr. Hodges followed, but Mr. Levity walked down the ramp and over to where Amelia and Delbert were just holding each other. He coughed.

"Captain."

Amelia opened her eyes and pulled away from Delbert, then turned to Mr. Levity, feeling Delbert's arm snake around her waist, and his hand rest on her hip.

"I told you that you and the crew are free to go."

Mr. Levity looked at her.

"Oh, I understand that. The rest of the crew is gone, and The Legacy is being checked for repairs, Ma'am."

"Very good."

Amelia was about to turn and walk off with Delbert, when Mr. Levity stopped her by grabbing her arm gently.

"But that's not what I came to talk to you about."

Amelia sighed.

"Alright… what is it? Come on with it."

Mr. Levity gave a smile to Amelia and a glare at Delbert.

"You never answered my question."

"I don't recall the question you speak of."

"Dinner?"

Amelia blinked, then rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Mr. Levity. I know you are not the sharpest eyed 1st mate, but I also know that you are not blind."

"Indeed I am not." Mr. Levity said with a chuckle.

Delbert could tell by her body language that Amelia did not want to talk about this.

"Sir, from the obvious awards and medals on your uniform, I believe that you are a very accomplished man. And with those medals, it proves that you are good at seeing clues, and studying facial expressions, am I right?"Delbert asked.

"Well…one must be very good at reading body language when it comes to Interstellar negotiations, so yes. You are correct."

"Good. Then you must be able to see that, by her body language, Amelia does not wish to accept your offer. Do you see my hand on her hip? That indicates closeness between us that isn't strictly professional, unlike your association with her. So, with all due respect…"

Delbert let go of Amelia and poked Mr. Levity right in the chest.

"Stay away from my Amelia."

Mr. Levity opened his mouth to say something, but Amelia stopped him.

"Good day Mr. Levity"

Then the couple walked off to find Delbert's carriage, leaving a very stupid-looking Mr. Levity behind. Once they found Delilah and hitched her up, Delbert helped Amelia into the carriage.

"It's going to be hard adjusting."

Delbert hopped in and pulled Amelia close to him.

"Adjusting to what?"

"Having someone to protect me."

Delbert smiled.

"It's going to be hard adjusting to having someone to protect."

Amelia smiled as they headed back to the mansion. After a few minutes, Delbert grinned.

"I told you so."

"Told me so about what?"

"I specifically remember telling you that there would be more men out there like Cameron. And there was."

"Yes…but this time, I wasn't kidnapped. The day isn't over yet."

Delbert thought about this for a moment, then he coughed nervously.

"Maybe…Just for tonight…I should sleep in your room, on the floor. Just in case someone tries to kidnap you again."

Amelia smiled and kissed his cheek softly.

"I would like that very much Delbert."

Delbert smiled and, making sure he would be able to still control the reins, wrapped his arm around Amelia's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_**A/N: MORE…FLUFF…lol I tweeked it a bit…I hope it doesn't suck. R&R! C ya boofy!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Meeting The Parents

_**A/N: Once again, a varied version of one of captainameliagirl's ideas. It didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to...anyway enjoy!**_

"So Mom...Why are we cleaning Doc's house while he's on a date with the Captain?" Jim asked as he put another dish back into the cabinet. Sarah sighed and wiped the counter off.

"I told you three times already. His parents, and Amelia's parents are all coming over."

"Are they getting married? Why would their parents need to meet?"

"Because…They both decided to let their parents meet, so that when and if they decided to get married, their parents won't be in so much shock."

"Weird…but, do we have to make dinner for all of them?"

"No. Amelia's parents are coming to meet Delbert, and Delbert's parents are coming to meet Amelia. The only thing we have to do is make sure the house is clean."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"I hope they are planning to get married because I don't know if I can handle anymore of this romance crap. It's sickening."

Sarah whacked him over the head with the towel.

"With the way they were acting this morning, they'll probably get married around the same time that the Benbow will be finished, so you won't have to endure it much longer. Now finish those dishes!"

Jim groaned and went back to scrubbing the dishes.

_**In A Place That Isn't The Mansion lol**_

Amelia sighed as she hung up the payphone. She looked at Delbert who was leaning against the wall with his face buried in a book. Amelia chuckled softly and walked over to him, then pushed the book gently down from his face.

"Montressor to Delbert, come in Delbert."

Delbert smiled and closed the book.

"So…What did they say?"

"They'll be arriving later this afternoon. They want us to meet them at the spaceport. And what of your parents?"

Delbert groaned.

"They'll already here."

Amelia stared at him.

"Where are they? Why didn't you tell me? You do want them to meet me…Right?"

Delbert held her by her forearms, looked in her eyes and smiled.

"Of course I do, Amelia. I just…My mother and father can be…Eccentric at times."

Amelia smiled and hugged him.

"My parents are the same…Except a little more judgmental."

Delbert held her and sighed.

"We had better go back to the mansion. My parents will more than likely be waiting there."

Amelia nodded and headed back to the transport, with Delbert right next to her.

"Delbert?"

"Yes, Amelia?"

"…Never mind."

_**Back At The Mansion**_

+DING DONG+

"I'll get it Mom!"

Jim ran to the front door, glad to finally be done cleaning the house, and pressed his ear against the door.

"Who is it?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Doppler."

Jim blinked, then opened the door.

"Who?"

There stood two Canids, male and female, with smiles on their faces.

"Hello. We're the parents of Delbert."

Jim blinked, then stepped aside.

"Ok. Come in, I guess."

They nodded slightly and walked in, removing their light jackets. They hung them on the hooks and looked at Jim who was now trying to sneak off.

"Young man?" Delbert's mother, Esmeralda, tapped Jim on the shoulder.

"Yes?"Jim said turning around.

"Do you know where my son is?"

Jim nodded.

"He's out with Amelia, I mean…_Captain_ Amelia."

"Ah…his lady friend, right?"Delbert's father, Horatio, said with a smile.

"Actually, she's more than just his friend."

The two Canids stood there with blank expressions. Jim felt the awkward confusion in the room, and turned on his heel.

"Well. Make yourself comfortable I guess, and…Uh…Delbert and the Captain will be here soon."

Jim then ran off back to the kitchen as Delbert's parents walked into the living room.

"Mom! Delbert's mom and dad are here!"

Sarah grinned and looked at Jim.

"Good! Very good…where are those two?"

Jim leaned against the counter and nodded towards the window, as he took a bite out of a purp.

"They're here."

Sarah peeked out of the window, then ran to the front door. She opened it right as Delbert was about to knock.

"Delbert! Your parents are here."

Delbert blinked quietly, then looked at Amelia and squeezed her hand.

"I knew they were going to be here already…"

Amelia smiled and pulled Delbert into the house, despite his pleas to wait.

"Amelia! Amelia, hold on! Maybe we should let them talk a bit!"

Amelia completely ignored him and continued to practically drag him to the living room.

"Delbert! Sweetheart!"

Amelia stepped aside as Esmeralda hugged Delbert tightly.

"Mother…I can't…Breathe…" he gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Delby… I just haven't heard from you in so long!"

"I'm sorry Mother, I've just been extremely busy over the past couple of years…"

Horatio stood up and shook Delbert's hand.

"Hello, son."

Delbert grinned.

"Hello Dad. Long time no see."

Delbert chuckled, then felt Amelia squeeze his hand gently. He looked at her and smiled.

"Mom….Dad….This is Captain Amelia Smollet. She's my…Uh…"

"Girlfriend. It's wonderful to meet both of you."

They both smiled and took their turns shaking her hand.

"It's nice to know that our son isn't going to spend the rest of his life alone in this big house…" Horatio said.

Delbert sat down with Amelia right next to him, while his parents sat on the couch across from them. After a few hours of talking about what Delbert had been doing over the years, and about Amelia's time in the Interstellar Navy, there was a knock at the front door. Amelia gasped.

"I forgot…My parents."

Delbert stared at her.

"What?"

"My parents. We forgot to meet them at the Spaceport."

Delbert blinked, then his head shot up when a pair of Felids stepped into the living room.

"Well…Amelia Smollet, I am disappointed in you."

Amelia looked up and sighed as her parents, Elizabeth and Aaron, sat on the couch with their daughter, with slight smiles on their faces. She squeezed Delbert's hand.

"I'm sorry, I…We, lost track of time. Ah…these," she said gesturing to Horatio and Esmeralda, "Are Delbert's parents. This is Delbert, he's my…Significant other."

Amelia smiled at Delbert, who smiled slightly nervous, mainly because Amelia never stuttered. Aaron chuckled.

"You mean he's your boyfriend?"

Amelia nodded.

"Ah…Yes."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Smollet."

They nodded quietly and smiled.

"Alright, everyone's here…let's see what we need to talk about." Delbert said with a smile.

Elizabeth grinned and hugged her daughter tightly.

"I'm so happy for you! You're not going to grow old alone!"

Amelia squirmed.

"Mother…" she whined.

The group laughed and spent the next 5 hours talking and reminiscing about Amelia and Delbert's childhood and teenage years, and laughing while the couple blushed and tried to change the subject. After a while, their parents continued the embarrassing conversation, while Amelia and Delbert started to sneak out.

"And where are you two going?"

The couple spun around and Delbert rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh…"

Amelia grabbed his hand and smiled.

"We would love to stay and chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang…But we wouldn't want to intrude. It would be better for all of you to chat while Delbert and I see if any more astrology work needs to be done. Wouldn't want to fall behind."

The rest of the group thought a moment, then shrugged and went back to talking.

_**Outside…**_

"My parents are so…Unprofessional." Delbert said as Amelia chuckled softly.

They were laying in the hammock, facing each other, swaying gently. Delbert's arms were around Amelia.

"As are mine. They were slightly surprised when I told them about us, but I didn't expect them to get so bloody excited about reminiscing. It was so, bloody annoying. They acted as if they resented the fact that I actually conversed with you, and when they arrive, they won't stop yakking about my days back at home."

Delbert smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'm just glad our parents are getting along."

Amelia nodded, as Delbert added,

"Especially with them being of two different species, who have hated each other since the beginning of time, for no real reason. Nothing short of a miracle that they haven't completely disowned us, or killed each other yet. Don't you agree?...Amelia?"

He looked down and smiled as he realized that Amelia was sleeping in his arms. He heard a soft chuckle, and looked up. There stood their parents.

"I told you that you could put people to sleep…"Esmeralda said with a smile.

Delbert blushed and smiled.

"Yes Mother, you were right."

Aaron and Elizabeth smiled as they watched their daughter sleep.

"I just realized how much she has grown… When she wakes up, tell her I will call her later on this evening." Elizabeth said with a smile. She waved goodbye to Delbert and walked away with Esmeralda with her as they talked about random stuff.

"Bye, son. It was nice seeing you again." Horatio said as he walked off. Aaron stayed behind and looked Delbert right in the eye.

"Take good care of Amelia…Understand?"

Delbert nodded as he felt Amelia starting to wake up. Aaron also noticed, and walked away.

"…What on Montressor are you staring at, Delbert?"

Delbert looked down and smiled softly at Amelia, who looked, still, very sleepy.

"Nothing. Our parents just left. That's all. Your mother said she will call you later."

Amelia yawned and slowly started to fall back asleep.

"Wonderful… now go to sleep…"

Delbert chuckled and closed his eyes, holding Amelia close.

_**JAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVAJAVA**_

"I like him. He seemed like the perfect gentleman." Elizabeth said smiling at her husband.

"He did seem very nice. And he promised to take good care of our daughter. I'm glad Amelia finally found someone who can take care of her."

"I'm glad she found someone at all!" Elizabeth chuckled.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHMOOBLAH**_

"She seemed nice enough, and she was definitely beautiful."Esmeralda said with a smile.

"I know he means well, but that woman was way out of our son's league."Horatio chuckled.

_**BOTH COUPLES:**_

"They are perfect for each other."

_**A/N: I had no idea how this chapter was going to go. Any ideas for more chapters? Review and tell me! C ya Boofy! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10: Arguments That Don't Harm

"Good morning Delbert…"

Delbert yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"What day is it…?"

Amelia smiled and kissed his forehead.

"The 16th."

Delbert looked at her sleepily.

"Why are you in your Captain's uniform? It's only 5:00 in the morning…"

"I have another voyage…I must meet my new crew and financier at 6:00. I just wanted to say goodbye. It might be a little while before we are reunited again."

Delbert sat up and stared at her.

"Oh. I completely forgot. Can't I go with you this time?"

Amelia sighed and sat next to him.

"You can take care of yourself…but I don't want to have to worry about you on a voyage. I care about you too much."

Delbert took her hand and squeezed it.

"I want to go Amelia. I packed and everything, I don't want you to go alone anymore."

Amelia sighed, then checked her watch.

"Delbert. I need to leave. I apologize but no."

Delbert tried to protest, but Amelia blew him a kiss, almost out the door.

"I promise you, it won't be that long. Go back to bed."

Delbert jumped up and started after her, but Amelia closed the door right as he reached the knob. He sighed and leaned his forehead on the wooden door. He took a deep breath, then turned from the door and pulled out his suitcase.

_**2 Hours Later…**_

Amelia stood near the mast, making sure everyone was doing their job. She had just dismissed all of them after a short meeting. So far, the crew seemed capable and could be trusted. She looked at her helmsman, who tapped her.

"Yes?"

"We are cleared for launch."

Amelia nodded.

"Alright. I will retire to my quarters for the time being."

The helmsman nodded and returned to the wheel. Once Amelia reached her stateroom, she closed the door and went over to her bed. She opened her suitcase and started to unpack. After a few moments, her sensitive ears picked up a slight noise. She stopped unpacking and her ears twitched.

"Alright… Whoever you are, I suggest you exit my stateroom immediately."

Suddenly, the lights went out, but only in her stateroom. Amelia's eyes only took a moment to adjust to the darkness, but in that moment, whoever it was had covered her mouth from behind and was holding her tight.

"Amelia…I'm going to let go of your mouth…And I'm asking you not to scream…please, Amelia."

Amelia blinked as the hand was moved from her mouth, to her shoulder, while the other hand was on her other shoulder. She grabbed her toothpaste tube and flung it at the light switch, flicking it on. She spun around and glared.

"Delbert! Why are you here?"

Delbert smiled and stared directly in her eyes, holding her by her forearms.

"I told you…I'm done letting you go."

Amelia searched his face.

"Delbert…That is very sweet of you…But, you have a larger chance of getting seriously injured on this trip…as do I." She mumbled the last part.

"Isn't this just a routine voyage? Of course it is. You would've told me if not. Right? Amelia?"

Amelia looked at him and sighed. Delbert felt his heartbeat quicken with worry.

"No. For this voyage…we're going to examine the remains of Treasure Planet. There have been reports of suspicious creatures crawling around in that area…dangerous creatures. I didn't want you to come along because I can't… I can't lose you."

Delbert frowned and let her go.

"So you thought that not telling me that this voyage could possibly have you killed, that I could possibly receive news that you were attacked and killed, would help? I would've died of a broken heart!"

Amelia stared at him.

"I did it because I care about you! I didn't want you to be worried!"

"So you'd rather have me depressed and sad for all of eternity?"

"No! I thought it would be easier that way! Either way, you need to leave before we launch! I'm not losing you!"

"You won't lose me! I'm not leaving, Amelia!"

Amelia glared at him.

"Why on Montressor not?"

"Because…I…"

Amelia's look softened as he stared at the floor for a minute.

"Delbert?"

He looked directly into her eyes and smiled a little.

"Just because! I love you and there is no way I'm letting you go on this trip without me!"

Amelia put her hands on her hips and poked him in the chest.

"And there is no way I will let you go on this bloody trip at all!"

"Well, Captain, you can't stop me."

"Why blooming not?"

"Because we just finished launching."

Amelia blinked, then walked over to the large windows of her stateroom, and saw nothing but the Etherium. She sighed and sat in her large desk chair with her arm over her eyes.

"You argued with me, risking my wrath, just to stall…Didn't you, Delbert?"

Delbert looked at her with a smirk, as she lifted her arm slightly to look at him.

"Aye, Captain."

Amelia barely fought a smile (and lost) and gestured to her door, returning her arm back over her eyes.

"Alright. Out, you."

Delbert smiled, then laid a single rose on her desk before leaving the room with a smile on his face. Amelia waited until she heard the door lock, then picked up the rose, buried her nose in it, and sniffed. It smelled like a regular rose, but with a hint of the unmistakable scent more formally known as Delbert. She smiled softly as she heard Delbert outside the door saying,

"I do not believe that the Captain needs you standing so close to her stateroom. She's perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Go on now, back to your post."

"Who do you think you are? You can't be that important."

Delbert chuckled.

"I'm important enough to be on this ship, as a request by the Captain herself."

Amelia chuckled as she put the rose into a vase.

"What was I worried about? He can take care of himself just fine…"

_**A/N: I apologize for the shortness…I am seriously running out of ideas, but I do have one for the next chapter. R&R PEOPLEZ! C Ya Boofy!**_


	11. Chapter 11: Extremely Short Chapter

It was later that same day, and the temperature had dropped significantly. Amelia shivered slightly as she stood watching over the crew, who were wrapped in their winter coats as they worked. She was soon joined by Delbert.

"Amelia? I mean…Captain?"

"Yes?"

He smiled and gently draped her winter coat over her shoulders.

"I knew you would need this, you were too stubborn to take it when you left."

Amelia smiled softly and slipped her arms into the coat.

"It's usually never this bloody cold this time of year."

Delbert nodded and put his arms behind his back, as Amelia did the same.

"Captain?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have come with you, but like I said, I couldn't let you go on yet another voyage without me, I miss you badly enough as it is." Delbert whispered as he leaned near her ear slightly.

Amelia smiled and kept her eyes on the crew.

"All is forgiven, Doctor. Your motives were sensible."

Delbert smiled softly and stood up straight.

"Captain?"

Amelia turned to her navigator.

"Yes, Mr. Pinchu?"

"We will be arriving at the ruins in exactly 1 hour and 45 minutes."

"Thank you. Resume your post."

"Aye, Captain."

Delbert stood by watching the exchange. Once Mr. Pinchu was gone, he stared at her.

"What are you staring at me for?" Amelia said noticing him out of the corner of her eye. He chuckled.

"I just realized…Your face changes whenever you talk to your crew. Your face is softer when you talk to me, and more stoic when you talk to your crew."

Amelia nodded slightly.

"I realize that, Doctor."

"Why? Don't you believe that your crew should be treated nicely?"

"Yes, but there is a certain amount of emotion that I cannot show."

"Do you ever smile with them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Amelia turned and stared at Delbert with slight annoyance.

"Doctor, why are you so interested in my relationship with my crews?"

"Captain. I ask that you not try to change the subject."

"Do you really want to know why I do not smile around my crew?"

Delbert nodded, aware that a few of the crew members had stopped working and were now watching them.

"Yes I do, Captain."

"The reason I choose not to show any real emotion or show any affection around my crew, no matter how well they work…"

She lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Is because I'm not in love with my crew, which is the main reason I show any affection towards you. I have no emotional attachment to them; I have nothing other than respect for them."

Delbert smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Amelia smiled, then noticed the crew.

"Why are you all not at your posts? Back to work!"

Delbert chuckled as the crew dashed off in opposite directions. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"That is this crew's only flaw. They don't know how to mind their own bloody business."

Delbert smiled, then pulled out a star chart.

"Oh. This is the chart you asked me to draw up."

Amelia nodded in approval as she looked over it.

"Very good. The astrophysicist hired for this voyage, he means well. But he lacks the kind of intelligence that you have."

Delbert blushed modestly.

"Thank you Captain."

_**A/N: Alright, I know this is EXTREMELY short, but my little sister dared me to make a really short chapter. I need more ideas though. What should happen during their examination of the ruins? Who should be there? R&R with your ideas and I'll try and put all of the ideas into my story! C ya Boofy! :D**_


	12. Chapter 12: Turning the Tables

"Captain Amelia! Wake up call!"

Amelia woke up to a loud knock on her door. She opened her eyes and groaned. She started to get up, when she felt someone pull her back down.

"No…It can't possibly be morning yet…I refuse to get up…" Delbert groaned as he held her tightly. Her back was to him, and he had his face buried in her shoulder. Amelia chuckled.

"I'm sorry to disturb you _sir..._But I am the captain of this ship. In case you forgot."

"No, I didn't forget…I just don't want you to get up."

Amelia smiled and flipped over. She looked at Delbert, who obviously didn't get enough sleep the night before. She kissed his nose and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"You know I must get up. It's bad enough that the crew knows that we sleep in the same quarters. We do not need any complaints about timing."

Delbert sighed and let her go.

"Alright."

Amelia smiled, rubbed his head making his hair even more frazzled than it already was, and got up. Delbert groaned and lay on his back, watching Amelia.

"Delbert…I suggest that you refrain from watching me."

Delbert looked away as she walked to her personal bathroom.

"I'm sorry."

After they were both ready, Delbert waited for her outside the bathroom door, and when she came out, he hugged her tight from behind surprising her.

"Delbert!"

He smirked and pulled her body close to his.

"You took much too long."

"Delbert, I've only been in the bathroom for 15 minutes."

"It felt like 15 years to me."

Amelia smiled softly.

"You are such a hopeless romantic…"

Delbert chuckled, then groaned as he heard someone knocking.

"Captain! We've arrived at the ruins!"

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Pinchu…and please, do not yell so loud."

There was a silence, so Amelia figured that Mr. Pinchu had left. She turned to Delbert, who was sitting on the bed with her tri-corn hat on his lap. He smiled and stood up.

"You'd better go out there, Captain."

"Well, Doctor, I need my hat in order to look professional, now don't i?"

Delbert chuckled and took a step towards her. She reached for her hat, but he moved it out of reach.

"Allow me."

Amelia smiled as he placed the hat on her head, then straightened it. He kissed her forehead and looked in her eyes.

"There you go."

Amelia blushed softly and looked at him for a minute, then, in only a millisecond, she kissed him with more emotion than usual. When she finally pulled away, he stared at her.

"Uh…"

She smiled, then left her stateroom, leaving a shocked Delbert behind. Once she was gone, a smile spread across his face.

"Looks like it's going to be yet another 'Spontaneous Amelia' day…"

_**Out On Deck…**_

"Ah, there you are Captain."

Amelia looked at Mr. Pinchu.

"Yes. I was taking care of some business, with Doctor Doppler."

"I see. Captain?"

"Yes?"

"I do not believe allowing Doctor Doppler to join this voyage was a wise decision."

Amelia stared at him.

"Mr. Pinchu, this is my ship. I dictate who is allowed to board my ship. Your meager opinion of him will not change that."

"Aye Captain, but you have been spending a lot of time with him. I am afraid the voyage is being jeopardized by his presence."

Amelia's eyes grew cold and steely.

"The only presence that is remotely hazardous to this voyage, is you. I will not tolerate any more of this. Good day Mr. Pinchu."

"But Captain I-"

"I said…Good day Mr. Pinchu. Resume your post or be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage. Do you understand?"

"…Aye Captain."

Amelia turned on her heel and walked to the navigational area, where Delbert stood.

"Good morning, Doctor. I trust that we will be docking soon?"

Delbert nodded and pointed to the ruins, only a few hundred feet away.

"Aye Captain. We will arrive right on schedule. Although…there have been strange transmissions trying to reach us. The security system has debugged all of the messages. Would you like to see them?"

Amelia nodded as Delbert brought up the first message. An all too familiar face popped up on the screen.

"Ello Capn! I suspects ye not bein all that happy to see meh, but I got some newsof yer arrival a few days back. Me crew and I would be happy if ye would have a short word with meh. No tricks, just a quick discussion about how yer holdin up, an how Jimbo is doin."

Amelia sighed as she closed the message before it was finished.

"Long John Silver… I swear, that pirate had better not try to pull any bloody tricks!"

Delbert watched Amelia with slight worry. Her face had gone read with anger, and she seemed flustered. He touched her arm.

"Amelia… I will go with you."

Amelia stared at him, slightly angry that he had called her by her first name in front of the crew.

"No. Not this time."

"Amelia I am not arguing with you about this."

"And neither am I, with you. You are not going. That's final."

"Amelia, I assure you I can handle myself."

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Delbert I am not doing thi-"

Suddenly, there was a loud grinding sound as a meteorite ground against the side of The Legacy. The entire crew, including the arguing couple, were knocked off balance. The grinding was so loud, it hurt to think.

"Mr. Sinua! Steer us away from these meteorites!" Amelia yelled.

Mr. Sinua, the backup helmsman, looked at her.

"Captain! These aren't meteorites! They're debris from Treasure Planet, Ma'am!"

"Well then get us away from the debris this instant! Doctor! What is the quickest escape route?"

Silence.

"Doctor?"

More silence. Amelia felt her throat close up, as she tried to fight worried tears. The grinding was quieter now, proving that they were moving away from the debris. But, although she knew the boat hadn't suffered a lot of damage, Amelia couldn't help but go numb with worry, sensing this, Mr. Sinua pointed over the side of the boat.

"Captain! There! He's over there!"

Amelia ran over and looked down. She gasped and her heart almost stopped. There, on a piece of debris, unconscious with his leg twisted at an odd angle, with the bone sticking out, lay Delbert. His face was pale, and he showed almost no signs of being alright. Amelia let all her emotions go. Tears rolled down her face, as she clutched the railing.

"Delbert! NO!" Amelia screamed.

The piece of debris that held her beloved Delbert, was floating away faster than The Legacy was moving. Amelia turned to Mr. Sinua and Mr. Pinchu, with pure determination in her eyes.

"Tell the crew to fasten their lifelines. This is now a rescue mission."

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER PARTY TIME! Lol intense enough for ya? R&R! Part 2 will be posted tomorrow!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Making A Turn For The Worst

_**A/N: WARNING! This chapter is slightly (really) depressing…and I'm very confident (nervous) that it will make you happy (cry). Lol XD ENJOY, MY MARSHMALLOW BABIES!**_

Mr. Pinchu and Mr. Sinua told Amelia that it would be a few minutes before they could go full speed, which angered her.

"Use the backup solar power! We do not have time to wait!"

"But Captain! We used the backup power getting away from the debris!" Mr. Sinua explained.

Amelia clutched her hair in frustration and growled.

"Fine. We wait for enough power. Mr. Pinchu, locate the rock on which Doctor Doppler is located. Track it, and if you notice any danger, alert me immediately."

Mr. Pinchu saluted reluctantly, and did as he was told.

"I will retire to my stateroom for the moment, alert me of any news."

And with that, Amelia hurried off to her stateroom, ignoring the crew's odd looks. Once there, she locked the door, tore her hat off of her head and flung it at the wall. She sank to her knees and cried harder than she had ever cried before. She punched the floor and cursed herself, along with the rest of the world. After about 10 minutes of crying and punching, the pain in her knuckles became overwhelming and she lay on the floor in a crumpled heap.

"It's all my fault..."

After a minute or so of feeling like crap, she stood up and walked numbly to the bed. Sitting down on it, she noticed that her hat lay on the floor near her. She sighed and picked it up, then remembered how Delbert had lovingly placed it on her head that morning. She felt another wave of tears hit her as she held the hat to her chest. Sobs continued to rack her body and make her shake as she cried. She tried not to whimper so loud, but it was exceedingly hard, considering her one true love was floating farther and farther away, and there was nothing she could do about it. The longboats had been knocked loose when the ship had been struck by the debris, and had sustained major damage, so there was no using them for the time being. Amelia felt as if a huge, wet raincloud was hovering above her. She felt scared, lost, hopeless, and sick to her stomach at the thought of never seeing Delbert again.

"Captain?"

Amelia's head shot up and she stared at the door.

"Y-yes?" she said as her voice cracked.

"Are you alright? There's some news of Doctor Doppler."

Amelia cleared her throat.

"Very good. I will be out in a moment. Thank you Mr. Pinchu."

She waited as his footsteps got quieter and quieter, and then she stood up and stared at her hat. It was soaked with tears. She sighed and put it back onto the bed, then brushed down her uniform and wiped tears off of her face. She took a deep breath, and walked out onto the bridge.

"Mr. Pinchu." She said. Her throat was dry, and her voice was raspy. She cleared her throat as Mr. Pinchu pointed to a small dot on the radar.

"There he is. He's floating towards the…Radon Nebula, it looks like."

Amelia stared emotionless at the radar.

"That's the Amolian Nebula." She corrected. She knew this, only because it was Delbert's favorite nebula. Mainly because it was spelled similar to her name.

"Right. I apologize Captain. Anyway, he is headed that direction…uh oh."

Amelia stared at him.

"Uh oh?"

"He is also being…followed. By a ship."

Amelia growled softly and rushed over to the messaging system. She quickly opened the last message and clicked 'Reply By Video Message". After a few rings, Long John Silver's face popped up.

"Ello Capn!"

Amelia glared at him.

"Mr. Silver. It seems that, by my radar, you are near the Amolian Nebula. Am I right?"

"Yer correct."

Amelia sighed, then explained Delbert's situation.

"…I know that Capn."

Amelia blinked.

"How on Montressor do you…"

"The Doc is 'ere wid me."

Amelia's eyes widened slightly.

"Is he alright? You didn't harm him, did you?"

"Oh no, Capn. He be fine. Fer now."

Silver stepped to the side, revealing Delbert, bound and gagged, but his leg in a cast and bandages on the majority of his face.

"As ye can see, me crew and I took mighty good care of 'im fer ya."

Amelia felt anger boiling up inside of her.

"Then why is he bound and gagged?"

"Well, we needed some leverage don't we?"

"Leverage…? For what? Mr. Silver if you hurt him I swear…"

"It might not be a good idea fer ya ta be threatenin me. All we want is fer you to come talk wid me Capn. Once that be done, you can 'ave 'im back. We won't hurt a hair on 'im."

Amelia looked at Delbert, who was barely conscious, and felt tears in her eyes again. She looked at Silver.

"We will be arriving near your location in an hour. If you cause him any harm, I will not speak with you at all."

Silver nodded, then looked behind him as Delbert started to speak.

"Must….get….back…to…Am-…Ame-….uh…"

Amelia felt her heart ache as he passed out once again. Silver smirked slightly, then ended the transmission. She turned to Mr. Pinchu.

"Power up the thrusters."

"But Captain, we don't have full pow-"

Amelia glared at him.

"Power up the thrusters…Immediately."

Mr. Pinchu turned to Mr. Sinua and nodded once, who then turned to the crew.

"All hands to stations!"

The crew looked lost for a moment, and then went into action. Amelia stood up on the bridge, near the wheel, her eyes cold and emotionless. She didn't even flinch as the ship jerked forward.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Ah! Where am I?"

Delbert looked around frantically. Silver stood over him grinning.

"Good mornin Doc!"

Delbert's eyes widened.

"Mr. Silver?"

"Aye."

Delbert squirmed and tried to touch his face, which felt stiff and puffy. But he couldn't. His hands were tied behind his back. A wave of fear came over him, but not for himself.

"Where is Amelia?"

Silver chuckled.

"Aw…yer on a first-name basis wid 'er… how sweet…"

Delbert felt his face get hot.

"Where is she?"

"Don't worry none Doc, she be safe on The Legacy."

"Oh. Where am I?"

"You be on The Intrepid. One of the Royal Navy's finest ships, commandeered by me crew and I. You were separated from The Legacy."

Delbert felt his heart drop, and he stared at his lap. Silver laughed.

"Aw Doc…don't go and cry on me now. The Capn is on 'er way to come rescue ya as we speak."

Delbert's face brightened, but he tried to hide it.

"So…Mr. Silver what do you need me for anyway? Why didn't you just take me back to The Legacy?"

"I need ya because I need a way to convince the Capn to leave dis area alone."

"I…I'm afraid I don't underst-"

And that's when it hit him.

"The dangerous creatures! It's you and your crew!"

Silver looked offended.

"What? Oh no Doc! The 'dangerous creatures'…they not be us."

Delbert blinked.

"Then…"

"This be our area. Flint's trove exploded, and yet there be rumors of more loot. Me crew and I have seen the dangerous creatures, and only because they be not very happy about us bein here."

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard. Delbert winced, but Silver didn't move. Delbert looked off to the left and noticed a mushroom cloud of smoke. Out of the cloud, flew large birdlike animals, that hissed at the crew of The Intrepid, before flying off.

"See? The creatures, they don't say much, and they not very smart. But they do pose a problem at times. So Doc, we used the little buggers as an excuse to keep the Navy away. They tink we are 'fighting' the buggers." Silver explained with a chuckle. Delbert listened, then sighed.

"Oh."

Silver looked at him, then slapped his shoulder.

"C'mon Doc! Cheer up! Yer girlfriend'll be 'ere!"

Delbert blinked.

"Ah…the Captain's not my…"

Silver gave him an "I already know" look. Delbert sighed and looked out into the Etherium, feeling the ropes digging into his wrists.

"Doc. I be getting the feeling that there's another problem wid you and the Capn."

Delbert shrugged.

"We just…got into a little argument right before we got separated."

"What about?"

"Nothing."

"Doc, if I were in yer position, I wouldn't hesistate to tell me what I wanna know."

Delbert thought a moment, then sighed.

"I wanted to go with her when she was to come talk with you. We argued about me coming along on the voyage in the beginning too. She didn't want me to get hurt but I can handle myself!"

"And yet, yer tied up wid a broken leg."

Delbert then realized what had happened.

"I guess she was right…"

Silver chuckled.

"The woman is, 99% of the time, correct."

Silver then had two large lizard-like men grabbed Delbert and take him below deck, and throw him into a cell, ignoring Delbert's aching and broken leg. Once he was alone, Delbert sighed and stared into the darkness. There was a lamp near the entrance, but it didn't provide much light. He could hear breathing, off in the corner.

"Hello? Who's there?"

Delbert heard a soft feminine chuckle and shrunk into the corner as a Felid, who looked a little like Amelia, but a pirate version, stepped in front of him. She had dark brown hair and piercing green eyes, a raggedy pirate shirt and a pair of torn jeans. She had two earrings in the top of her left ear.

"Yet another prisoner for me to look after…yippee."

Delbert blinked and looked at her.

"Who are you?"

"Kat. I watch over the worthless prisoners that Silver puts down here. You look familiar. What's your name?"

"I…uh…I'm Doctor Delbert Doppler. From Montressor."

"Hm. I'm from Montressor too. I joined Silver's crew about a week ago. My friend abandoned me after returning from the original Treasure Planet voyage, for her boyfriend."

Delbert blinked.

"I financed the Treasure Planet voyage! What was your friend's name?"

"Amelia."

Delbert's eyes widened.

"She wouldn't happen to be a Captain would she?"

Kat stared at him with her hand on her hip.

"Yeah actually…she is. How did you…oh god."

Delbert tried to squirm out of his ropes as Kat's eyes went cold.

"You're him!"

"Wait…Katherine? Amelia said you were…her best friend."

Kat backed away from the cell and sat back in her corner.

"You deserve to be in there, with that leg. You didn't bring Amelia back. You took her on one date, and then she didn't come home, she came back once, but she said she was just picking something up."

"She fell asleep! Besides, the last transport back to her home was gone!"

"You should've let her come back in the morning then. You made her stay with you!"

Delbert got his hands free, and grabbed the bars of his cell.

"I didn't! She…she never mentioned anything about going back." Delbert said quietly.

"She…she didn't?" Kat whispered.

Then, in anger, Kat growled and threw a cup at the cell; scaring Delbert and making him fall back. Suddenly, Silver's voice was heard above.

"Kat! Yer needed up 'ere!"

Kat got up, threw a glare in Delbert's direction, then opened the door and climbed up ladder up onto the deck. The wind from the door closing blew the flame out in the lamp, leaving Delbert in complete darkness. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head against the cold cell bars, feeling hopeless. His leg was aching, his face was stinging, and his stomach was churning. He felt his heart beating numbly, and he felt like giving up. He didn't blame Amelia if she was taking her time. He had put himself in danger, which could've been prevented if he had listened to her and stayed back on Montressor. He sighed as tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh Amelia, I know you can't hear me…but you were right…I need you…please hurry…"

_**A/N: Boo hoo hoo! WWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Oops. Uh..hola! I hope this wasn't too depressing, and I hope it actually made sense. I decided I needed to bring back Katherine, mainly because she kinda disappeared earlier. Also, I've went through what she was going through. My friend stopped talking to me because her boyfriend made her stop hanging out with me. Anyway, I thought, "What if Katherine thought that Delbert made Amelia not go home? What would she do?" So I made her become part of Silver's crew, kind of getting back at Amelia for abandoning her. R&R peoples! Let me know if this story is still good! C ya Boofy! :D**_


	14. Chapter 14: Negotiate and Rescue

_**On The Legacy…**_

Amelia stood near the edge of The Legacy, with her hands behind her back, trying to maintain her composure. She had cried for another hour, but now she was fine, for the most part. She closed her eyes, and sighed. She opened her eyes suddenly when her nose picked up an extremely familiar scent.

"Delbert." She whispered. She turned around and walked briskly up to the bridge. Once she arrived at the navigational area, Mr. Pinchu looked at her.

"Captain? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes. How far are we from Mr. Silver's ship?"

Mr. Pinchu looked at the radar, after staring at Amelia for a minute with a worried look.

"According to the radar, the ship should be located…right next to us."

Amelia looked up and noticed that the Intrepid was, indeed, right next to them. She gave Mr. Pinchu a sour look.

"Mr. Pinchu, next time, please inform me _before_ we reach our destination."

Silver stood smirking at her.

"Ello Capn."

Amelia glared at Silver and watched as he turned on the railed bridge-like contraption, which extended to The Legacy from The Intrepid. Amelia then made her way across the bridge, then hopped down on The Intrepid. Silver smiled and took her hand.

"Welcome aboard Capn."

He bent down to kiss her hand, but she snatched it away and growled at him.

"Where is the Doctor?"

Silver stood up straight and smirked, once more.

"He's fine Capn. He be below deck, in a nice warm cell."

Amelia felt anger boiling inside her as she glared daggers at Silver.

"Take me to him. I want to see him."

"Not part of the deal, Capn."

"Mr. Silver, you will take me to see Doctor Doppler, or I will report you to the Royal Navy."

Silver thought about it for a minute.

"Aight Capn. Since ya asked so darn nicely."

He led her over to the hatch, then allowed her to climb down the ladder first. He relit the lamp, and watched as Amelia walked over to the cell. Delbert sat on the floor of the cold cell, asleep with his broken leg stretched out in front of him. Amelia covered her mouth, feeling tears come to her eyes. She looked over his face, which was covered in scars and a few bandages. Amelia thanked God that she her back was to Silver, and it was semi-dark. Her tears felt like freezing rain down her cheeks.

"Delbert…" she whispered, knowing his sensitive ears could hear her, and his sensitive nose could smell her tears. And sure enough, he woke up.

"Amelia?" He slid over and grabbed the bars. Amelia got on her knees so that her face was level with his. Silver, who felt like a third wheel, backed out quietly and climbed up the ladder. Once he was gone, Amelia searched Delbert's eyes. They both spoke in soft tones, trying not to cry.

"Are you alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Delbert smiled.

"No, no. I'm fine."

She kissed him softly through the bars.

"I'm glad I got here in time."

"Part of me was worried that you wouldn't come at all…"

Amelia's eyes softened significantly.

"Now, why on Montressor would you think that?"

He looked away, with tears in his eyes,

"I was afraid that you were still cross with me…We have been arguing quite a lot."

She lifted his chin with her finger.

"Delbert, I argue with you only because I love you. You know that."

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry."

Amelia smiled softly.

"It's quite alright. Now, I must go converse with Mr. Silver…Try not to injure yourself further. Understand?"

Delbert nodded. Amelia stood up, then walked towards the entrance. On her way there, she noticed a sleeping figure in the corner. Amelia walked over to it, and tapped the figure. It woke up, and let out a shriek of surprise.

"AH!"

Amelia blinked as the figure stood up and was somewhat visible in the dim light.

"Katherine?"

"Amelia?"

Amelia stared at her.

"What on Montressor are you doing here? Long John Silver didn't trap you too, did he?"

Katherine shrugged and looked at her ex best-friend.

"No. I'm here by choice."

"Wait. You _joined _Mr. Silver's crew?"

Katherine smirked.

"Of course I did."

"Why?"

"You abandoned me!"

"I didn't abandon you!"

"Yes you did, Amelia! You NEVER came back! You went on one day with this man, and then you never came home!"

Amelia was going to protest, but Silver came down and spoke.

"Capn, I don't 'ave all day."

Amelia looked at Katherine, who rolled her eyes, then followed Silver back up the ladder.

_**One Argument That Involves Amelia Giving Into Silver's Demands Later…**_

"Bloomin idiot…" Amelia cursed as she climbed back down the ladder. She held the keys for the cell, that Silver had given her. Katherine glared at her as she walked over and unlocked the door, then picked up Delbert, by his arms.

"How did it go?"

"Fine."

Delbert sensed that she didn't want to talk about it, and stayed silent as she somehow got him back to The Legacy.

_**One Hour Later…**_

Amelia sat in her stateroom at her desk, sorting through some papers. Delbert lay on the bed asleep with his broken leg up in the air. Amelia would look over at him occasionally, making sure he was doing alright. He would occasionally mumble and twitch, but he would go back to his normal unconscious state as soon as Amelia would walk over and run her fingers through his hair. After about 30 minutes or so, he woke up and stared at her.

"Amelia?" his voice was raspy, but he was obviously happy. Amelia didn't look up from her paperwork, but a smile spread across her face anyway.

"Feeling better?"

"For the most part."

She put her paperwork down, and went to go kneel next to him.

"You really scared me, love."

He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have argued with you. Then none of this would've happened."

Amelia chuckled.

"Delbert I'm sorry, but you couldn't help yourself."

Delbert smiled as she kissed his forehead.

"I have to check on the crew. Will you be alright?"

Delbert nodded.

"I'll be fine. Go on, Captain."

She searched his face, then kissed him softly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Amelia. And I'll try not to almost kill myself anymore."

Amelia laughed and headed for the door.

"Very good Doctor…Very good."

_**A/N: OLLO! NEED MORE IDEAS! R&R! I'll update as soon as I get more ideas and reviews! C ya Boofy! :D :D :D :D :D **_


	15. Chapter 15: New Experiences

Delbert groaned as he felt the ship lurch, once again. He was still confined to Amelia's stateroom, and it was growing exceedingly boring. Since The Legacy has sustained some damage, it was taking quite a bit longer to reach Montressor. Delbert checked his wristwatch. Amelia would be coming to check on him in a few minutes. He gently pulled his broken leg from the sling that was hanging from the ceiling, then sat on the edge of the bed. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He looked up as the door opened quietly. He smiled as Amelia walked in and closed the door, then put her hand on her hip.

"Don't tell me that you were attempting to stand, once again."

Delbert shrugged weakly.

"I think I can actually do it."

Amelia shook her head and made him lay back down.

"I'm afraid you are not allowed to. Or rather, I won't allow you to."

Delbert let out a whimper as she put his leg back in the sling.

"See? You're still in pain Delbert. Now stay here and rest. I am going back on deck, and when I return, I don't want to see you up and about. Do you understand?"

Delbert let out an uncharacteristic growl, which worried Amelia slightly.

"….Fine."

Amelia looked at him, and he looked away, looking angry and frustrated. She sighed softly and headed towards the door. She opened it and looked over her shoulder.

"I'm only doing this so you will get better. I don't _enjoy_ seeing you confined."

And with that, she closed the door, leaving Delbert to his thoughts. He sighed and looked towards the door, wishing he hadn't ignored her. He felt terrible.

"Ame-"

Delbert stopped himself, knowing that Amelia would be very upset if he called her by her first name while the crew was up and about.

"Captain!"

He waited a moment, and smiled when he heard Amelia's light footfalls heading towards the door. She opened it and looked at him.

"Do you need something Delbert?"

He nodded, looking as serious as he could without looking angry. She walked over to the bed and looked at him, with her eyebrow raised. He sat up on his elbows and gestured for her to lean down. She gave him a wary look, then leaned down.

"Yes?"

He grinned and kissed her softly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten angry at you. I just don't like being stuck here like this."

Amelia smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Only a few more hours, and then you can be confined to your own bedroom."

Delbert pouted,

"That's still being confined."

Amelia nodded.

"Exactly. Now, go back to sleep."

Delbert yawned slightly and tried to hide it.

"Aye, Captain."

Amelia smiled and left the room, once again, and walked onto the deck. Some of the crew members were watching her quietly, some still wondering how she managed to go from "Emotional Breakdown Captain Amelia" to just plain old "Captain Amelia", in such a short amount of time. Amelia noticed the crew, and shot them all death glares. They quickly returned to their work, as Amelia walked up to the Navigational area, where Mr. Pinchu was waiting.

"Captain." He said, nodding at her. Amelia stood next to him, sensing that he needed to say something.

"Yes Mr. Pinchu?"

"It's about Dr. Dop-"

Amelia stopped him.

"Mr. Pinchu, I care not about how you feel about Dr. Doppler. I requested that he be brought on this expedition, and as it draws to a close, I do not wish to hear anything else about him from you. You haven't said a word about the actual voyage at all. Everything out of your mouth about him is negative. The rest of the crew seems fine about us sharing the same quarters, and yet you objected to it. You objected to rescuing him from that blaggard pirate, as if he did not matter. He matters to me. I put up with his antics, and arguments, no matter how ridiculous they are. You may not approve of him, but it is not your say. Now, I must speak with Mr. Sinua. I suggest that you refrain from speaking for the time being, unless you wished to be yard armed. Return to your station."

Amelia expected him to respond harshly, but instead, a smile spread across his face.

"Captain, I was merely going to say that he is a very nice man. You two make a wonderful couple."

Amelia was taken aback.

"…Ah…thank you Mr. Pinchu."

He smiled and nodded.

"Good day Captain."

"Good day."

Amelia then walked down to the main deck and walked around it, looking at the crew and making sure the crew was doing their jobs. After receiving reports from every department, she went below deck and checked on the armory. All the laser pistols were stored safely…except for one. She looked at the pistol hanging on the wall. It had been her father's…now it was Delbert's. Although he didn't even know it. Amelia's father had told her to give it to the man that would finally meet all her standards, and make her happy. At the time, she had no interest in men. Now that she thought about it, she had no interest in men up until the Treasure Planet voyage. She chuckled softly as she remembered how her parents had reacted on the phone.

"**What?"**

"**I met someone."**

**A short silence.**

"**What does that mean?"**

"**It means…that I met someone."**

"**Amelia Smollet, explain yourself."Aaron said, his voice raised slightly.**

**Amelia sighed and leaned her forehead against the wall of the payphone booth.**

"**I'm in a relationship and I want you to come to Montressor and meet him."**

"**Meet who, Amelia?"**

"**My…significant other."**

"**Your what? Amelia you don't have one."**

"**No, I do."**

"**Since when?"**

"**Since a few weeks ago."**

"**How come you didn't inform us earlier?"**

**Amelia felt herself get a little frustrated.**

"**Because I had no idea I would end up with him."**

"**Why? Isn't he your type?"**

**Amelia let out an exasperated sigh, as her father's voice filled with confusion, and slight anger.**

"**Of course he is!"**

"…**What species?"**

"**What?"**

"**What species is he Amelia? Tell me."**

**Amelia hesitated, then looked at Delbert, who had lowered the book and was peeking over the pages to look at her. She blushed softly and smiled.**

"**Canid."**

"…**..A what?"**

"**A Canid. Are you becoming hard of hearing?"**

**Amelia heard nothing, except the sound of her father talking to her mother.**

"**Elizabeth! You won't believe what your daughter just said!"**

**Amelia winced slightly. Whenever her father said 'your daughter', it didn't mean he was happy. After a minute or so, Elizabeth picked up.**

"**Amelia, honey, is it true?"**

**Amelia chuckled softly.**

"**Yes, Mother."**

"**What a marvelous day it is for the Smollet family! Our daughter, who said she would never fall for a man, has a boyfriend!"**

"**Significant other." Amelia tried to correct. She still wasn't all that comfortable with calling Delbert her boyfriend. It was odd. She looked over, and saw Delbert still leaning against the wall, his face buried in his book, concentrating a little too hard. He was too adorable.**

"**Amelia?"**

"**Yes?"**

"**We would be happy to come meet him. I'll speak with your father, I don't think he's used to the fact yet. We'll arrive later on this afternoon. Meet us at the spaceport."**

**Amelia let out a sigh of relief.**

"**Alright."**

"Captain? Are you down here?"

Amelia shook herself out of the flashback and saw Mr. Sploosh looking at her. He was the main engineer for The Legacy.

"Over here, Mr. Sploosh."

Mr. Sploosh slid over to her and smiled, as she closed the armory doors.

"What do you need Mr. Sploosh?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Mr. Pinchu said that we will be docking in about an hour."

"Good. Thank you."

"….And Dr. Doppler fell out of bed."

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose, frustrated.

"Thank you…You are dismissed."

Amelia watched at Mr. Sploosh went back to his station. She then went back on the top deck, up to the bridge, where both Mr. Pinchu and Mr. Sinua confirmed that Delbert had, once again, fallen out of bed. She thanked them, then went to her stateroom. She opened the door slowly, and indeed, Delbert was on the floor, tangled in the sheets and squirming. The strange thing was, that he was still asleep. Amelia closed the door, then walked over and flicked his nose.

"Delbert."

He woke up, and stared at her.

"Uh…I'm guessing I'm in trouble…"

Amelia raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"You are correct."

Delbert blushed hard and looked away.

"Right. Can I…Have some assistance?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and proceeded to untangle him, as he squirmed.

"Delbert you must stop moving."

"I can't help it. It tickles."

Amelia sighed and stood up, then grabbed the corner of the sheet, and yanked it. It immediately came untangled, and flung Delbert back onto the bed, with his leg back in the sling.

"How...How did you…?"

Amelia said nothing, and just stared at him with a very unpleasant face. He sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"Delbert, you stubborn man, you need to stop. I know this situation doesn't please you, but it is necessary."

Delbert nodded understandingly.

"I know…"

Amelia smiled and kneeled next to the bed.

"We dock in about an hour or so. Stay in bed until then."

Delbert smiled,

"Alright. If you insist."

Amelia stood up, only after she and Delbert shared a semi-heated kiss, and practically skipped out of the room.

_**3 weeks later…**_

"Sarah!"

Delbert ran into the livingroom of the mansion, and tripped over the rug and landing on his face. He jumped up, and sat on the couch practically shaking with excitement.

"Uh…"

Sarah stared at him quietly. Delbert was glowing.

"Ok is Amelia gone?"

Sarah nodded slowly.

"She won't be back for another few hours…what's up with you?"

Delbert grinned and fumbled with his pocket.

"This what I was doing all day. I was out getting this."

Sarah gasped as he pulled out a little black velvet box. He opened it and smiled.

"Do you think she'll like it?"

Sarah laughed.

"If she doesn't like a diamond ring that sparkles like a star, I don't know what she'll like!"

Delbert chuckled.

"I'm going to ask her tomorrow."

Sarah blinked.

"Tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

Delbert shrugged and out the box back in his pocket.

"She's bound to be tired when she returns tonight. I don't want her falling asleep during my proposal..That would be…Very bad."

Sarah smiled and looked up as Jim walked in.

"Hey Doc."

Delbert smiled.

"Hi Jim."

Jim put his solar surfer in the closet and sat on the floor.

"Doc, why're you smiling like that?"

Sarah grinned.

"He's going to propose to Amelia."

Jim almost choked on his own spit.

"Whoa! What? Are you serious?"

Delbert nodded and stared at the floor.

"Yeah, I am."

Jim laughed and went into the kitchen, then came back with a purp.

"You'd better hope she says yes!"

Sarah then stood up and slapped him in the head.

"Jim!"

Jim rubbed his head.

"Sorry Mom I'm just saying!"

"Well, stop it! You'll stress him out more!"

She looked at Delbert, who was laying on the couch, staring at the ring and looking it over. He seemed deep in thought, so Sarah ushered Jim out, while he protested.

"Hey! Mom! Why do we always leave him alone! The Captain isn't even here!"

_**3 Hours Later…**_

+CREEK+

Delbert sat up and looked towards the front door. His heart sped up when he saw that it was Amelia. He shoved the ring back in its box, then shoved it in his pocket. Amelia walked in the living room, looking as if she had been hit by a truck. Her clothes were wrinkled and she was walking as if her legs were made of jelly. Her eyes were barely staying open and she would occasionally lean to one side before catching herself. She didn't notice Delbert as she headed for the stairs. She yawned and tripped on the bottom stair.

"Bloody stair…"she groaned.

She started to get up, but decided against it and fell asleep right there on the floor. Delbert peeked over the couch, and chuckled as he walked over to the stairs and picked her up bridal style. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Delbert…?"

Delbert smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep…I'm just carrying you to bed. That's all."

Amelia nodded slightly, and went back to sleep. After tucking Amelia in and making sure the lights were out, Delbert went to his own room. He sat on his bed and pulled out the ring once more. He smiled as he looked at it, then put it in his desk drawer. He went to bed, hoping that tomorrow, Amelia would be well rested, in a good mood, and that he would have enough courage to actually 'pop the question'.

_**A/N: LALALALALALA lol I am really…unsure about this chapter. I am seriously running out of ideas, so I would appreciate it if you could give me some along with your reviews! :D Read and Review! C YA BOOFY!**_


	16. Chapter 16: Proposal Part 1

Amelia woke up in her room, shivering slightly. She sat up and pulled on her robe.

"Why is it so bloody cold…?"

She groaned softly and peeked out of her room, then walked down the hall to Delbert's room. She slowly opened the door to find Delbert sprawled out on his bed, his head covered with the blankets, and his feet uncovered. He groaned softly and moved slightly.

"Amelia…why are you up so early…?"

Amelia chuckled softly and sat on the bed.

"It's freezing in my room."

He rolled onto his back and looked at her, then looked at the clock.

"You can sleep in here if it would help."

Amelia smirked as she felt her face heat up. They hadn't slept in the same bed since the end of the last voyage, because they both agreed it was more appropriate to sleep in separate beds.

"Well, well, well…I was only going to ask you to tell me where the thermostat was, but I will go with your idea, only because you suggested it."

Delbert's eyes widened slightly and his face turned bright red.

"Well…I uh…"

Amelia smiled softly and laid next to him, then snuggled into his arms.

"Oh, shut up you."

Delbert chuckled softly and held her close. Eventually, they both fell asleep.

_**HAMAMAMAAAMAMANHHAAAAHAHHH**_

"Doc! We can't find the Captain! I think she got kidn-"

Jim stopped as he swung the door to Delbert's room open.

"Uh…"

Amelia was still in Delbert's arms, but now, she wasn't facing him. He had his arms around her waist, as if she would slip away at any given moment. They both appeared to be asleep, but occasionally, Delbert would mumble something in Amelia's ear, and she would blush and smile, her eyes still closed. Jim groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Mom! I found her!"

Amelia opened her eyes and sat up as soon as she heard Jim yell.

"Mr. Hawkins!"

Jim looked at Amelia, and laughed.

"Hello! Enjoying yourself I see?"

Amelia's face turned red with anger.

"Out!"

"Aw, c'mon _Amelia_…"

Amelia growled and her eyes turned to slits.

"James Hawkins, by order of me, Captain Amelia, I command you to leave the room this instant, and as soon as The Legacy is repaired, you will clean it from top to bottom with your toothbrush!"

"What? No fair!"

"Any objection will result in more cleaning! Do you understand?"

"….Yes Ma'am." He sneered.

"Dismissed."

Amelia smirked evilly as Jim stomped off.

"Mom! The Captain isn't being fair! I didn't even do anything!"

Amelia sighed and looked at Delbert, who continued to lay there, watching her.

"Well…that was a little mean, Amelia."

Delbert sat up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"He deserved it, love. You of all people should know that I don't tolerate that type of behavior."

She stood up, then chuckled as she heard Delbert whimper.

"Why are you getting up?"

"The Legacy's repair crew needs me to supervise the first stage of their work."

Delbert groaned and grabbed the back of her robe, and pulled her back into bed.

"No they don't…They can manage without you there…"

Amelia looked over her shoulder at him.

"Are you implying that no one needs me other than you?"

Delbert chuckled and nuzzled her neck, causing her to close her eyes and sigh.

"Yes. That's exactly what I'm implying."

Amelia bit her lip.

"Delbert…That's very sweet of you…But I need to go. I won't be gone for more than an hour. Then we can spend as much time together as you wish."

Delbert sighed and let her go.

"Once again…Fine."

Amelia grabbed his hand and dragged him out of bed.

"You can come with me."

Delbert landed on his face and groaned.

"As much as I would love that…I don't want to get in your way."

Amelia smiled.

"You won't. It would make the experience go by faster, since I would have such good company with me."

Delbert stood up and brushed himself off.

"Alright, if you insist."

Suddenly, Delbert remembered what he was supposed to do that day.

"Only if you promise to go somewhere special with me afterwards."

Amelia raised an eyebrow, but agreed.

Once they reached the spaceport, Delbert felt his heart pounding and thumping. He could hardly concentrate, and whenever Amelia said something, he freaked out.

"Delbert!"

"Huh?"

"Are you alright? I just asked you if the mast looked straight."

Delbert blinked, as his face flushed.

"Oh. Uh…Yes. It looks fine."

Amelia stared at Delbert, noticing he looked pale, and his hands were shaking.

"Are you sick?"

Delbert looked at her and shook his head no."

"No Captain. I'm alright."

Amelia searched his face, then looked back at the repair crew. Something told her that Delbert's bizarre behavior had something to do with what was happening afterwards.

"Delbert?" she asked in hushed tones.

"Hm?"

"Is the place you are taking me tonight, good?"

Delbert blushed slightly and looked at her.

"Of course it is Amelia."

Amelia looked at the crew, and noticed that they were rigging the sails incorrectly.

"Just making sure. If you need to rest, you have permission to use my stateroom."

Delbert smiled and nodded, still pale.

"Thank you."

Amelia then hurried over to the crew members and instructed them on how to rig the sails. Delbert took a shaky breath.

"I hope I don't pass out. That would make the proposal so much harder…"

That night, Delbert led Amelia to his carriage and headed for the edge of town.

"Delbert?"

"Yes, darling?"

Amelia looked at him, and raised an eyebrow at his goofy smile.

"Where are we going?"

Delbert's goofy smile slowly turned into a nervous one as she gave him a slight mischievous smile. He cleared his throat as he clutched the reins.

"I-If I told you…It wouldn't be a surprise."

Amelia rested her head on his shoulder, slightly upset.

"Oh."

He took his attention off of the dirt road in front of him, and looked at her. He thought a moment, then kissed the top of her head.

"You'll love it."

Amelia blushed softly, then looked ahead. There were trees all around them, and the occasional streetlight. Something about this place…Was familiar. Suddenly, it dawned on her. This was the same place he had taken her on their first date. She felt her face heat up as she realized that this was no regular date.

After about 15 minutes or so, Amelia felt the carriage come to a stop. She was already tired from her long day of supervising the repair of The Legacy, and the gentle bumping of the carriage had rocked her to sleep. Delbert chuckled as he looked at her. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, and she was drooling slightly. Amelia woke up with a slight snort, making Delbert laugh.

"Well that was attractive…"

Amelia blushed softly and wiped her mouth.

"If anyone asks…I sleep like an angel."

"Right…"

Delbert smirked and hopped out of the carriage, then helped Amelia down. She looked around and blinked. Everything was exactly the same as before. Amelia raised an eyebrow at Delbert, whose attention wasn't even on her. He was staring at his pocket, as if the pocket was about to explode. She tapped him.

"Delbert…Are you feeling alright?"

Delbert shoved his hand in his pocket and looked at her.

"Huh? Oh yes. I'm perfectly fine."

Amelia blinked, then shrugged lightly and held his hand. Delbert chuckled softly and led her to the middle of the field, once again. There, it was the exact same scene as before. Amelia looked at Delbert, who looked as if he would pass out. He helped her sit down, then sat next to her. Throughout the night, they laid on the blanket, talked about the stars, once again, and Amelia laughed as Delbert stumbled over his words repeatedly.

"Delbert, as much fun as this is…It's getting late. I don't suppose you have any more surprises…"

Delbert chuckled and held her hand tightly.

"Actually, yes, I do have one surprise that's similar to the first…Only…This time, this surprise is a lot more important."

Amelia looked over at him, slightly confused. He smiled and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Look up."

Amelia paused, then looked up at the sky and gasped.

"Wow…"

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Sort of. Very short, but its only Part 1. Read and Review! I used another one of my fans' ideas with this, I hope you like it! C YA BOOFY! ;D**_


	17. Chapter 17: Proposal Part 2

Amelia could hardly believe it. When she first joined the Interstellar Academy, she had made a secret vow to never be more than friends with anyone. She was told, by other officers, that relationships were dangerous in their line of work. Being a spacer, or a captain, meant that you had to watch out for your crew, but if something happened to them, you had to be able to carry on with your mission. Arrow and Cameron were the only two she ever really talked to. So, with all that in mind, Amelia never went out with anyone…Except Cameron. And that was only because he was one of her closest friends.

The night that she had been hired to go on the Treasure Planet voyage, and the same night that Cameron was going to propose, was also the same night that she was going to tell Cameron that they were only friends. She didn't want him getting any ideas, and unfortunately, he already had the ideas burned into his brain. Anyway, even though everyone thought that she and Cameron were becoming more than friends, she denied all of it…She told everyone that Cameron was her platonic friend. Once the other male captains and other officers heard this, they thought that it was an open door for them. Amelia denied all of them, of course. As soon as she left the Academy, she swore to never be more than acquaintances with men. Strictly business. After a few mishaps with her previous male financiers who obviously didn't know the meaning of 'personal space', word got around to not mess with Captain Amelia. Men had a better chance of getting thrown overboard than anything. And that's how Amelia expected her life to go, and although it was a bit lonely at times, she was content.

Now, Arrow was dead, Cameron was out of her life, and the man who had infuriated her, frustrated her, ruined her ship, hired a crew that mutinied and, worst of all….Made her fall for him, was asking her to marry him. Amelia couldn't speak for a few minutes. Once again, the stars were formed into words, but this time, it wasn't her name. I mean, yes, her name was up there…She felt her face heat up, and she could barely breathe. She looked over at Delbert, who smiled shyly and opened the little black box.

"So, what…What do you say?" he managed to whisper.

She looked at him, searching his face. He was so sincere…He truly wanted her to say yes. She could see it in his eyes. Those deep, chocolate brown eyes…They were practically begging her to say yes. She almost laughed. His ears had drooped slightly at her silence, which alerted Amelia that she had been silent for quite a while.

"Amelia?"

Amelia blinked, then smiled as she kissed him on the nose.

"Of course I will."

Delbert's nose twitched and he stared at her with wide eyes.

_Wait, did she just say yes? It wasn't literally the word 'yes'…But….It meant yes._

He grinned.

"Really?"

Amelia raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'seriously?' look.

"I would've said 'No.' If I wasn't serious."

Delbert chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah…Yeah. That makes sense."

Amelia smiled as he gently slid the ring onto her finger. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Delbert pulled her close and kissed her hard. Amelia blushed harder than anyone had seen her do, and after a few seconds of being completely shocked, she kissed him back. After a few moments of talking, laughing and gazing at her ring, Amelia yawned. She was resting with her head on his chest, his arms around her tightly. He was obviously tired too, because he would occasionally stop talking and yawn. Amelia could feel his breath on the top of her head as he yawned, once again.

"I think someone is getting tired…"Amelia said, smirked slightly.

"Oh, good heavens, no…I was merely singing my yawning song…"

"Really? Then, I believe you'll have to teach it to me someday."

Delbert chuckled and stood up, then helped her to her feet. He dusted himself off, then looked over to find Amelia gazing lovingly at her ring. His voice snapped her out of her trance.

"I'm glad you like it, Amelia." he said as he gently took her hand.

Amelia smiled and squeezed his hand lightly.

"I don't like it, I love it."

Delbert grinned and walked with her back to the carriage.

"I hope Sarah isn't awake…If she is, we'll probably be up another hour or so."

Amelia looked at him.

"Why's that, darling?"

Delbert blushed slightly.

"She'll want to know everything. And Jim will probably say he wants to know everything too, just so he can stay up."

"Mr. Hawkins has a curfew?"

Delbert nodded and chuckled.

"He had one before…It was only after the Treasure Planet voyage that Sarah actually enforced it. It turns out that he has been sneaking out to go solar surfing with Morph."

"Hm. I used to solar surf."

Delbert stared at her.

"You did? I find that a little hard to imagine."

Amelia chuckled.

"When I was younger, my brother used to buy all sorts of metal parts and make solar surfers out of them. He taught me once…But I always got injured, so my father banned me from solar surfing ever again."

"Maybe Jim will teach you."

Amelia blinked

"I'd rather not have him do that. It's bad enough that I have to see him everyday…I do not wish to spend extra time in his presence."

Delbert laughed and squeezed her hand lightly.

"That's another reason why I love you…"

Amelia gave him a look of confusion.

"You love me because I do not like Mr. Hawkins that much?"

Delbert laughed once again as he helped her into the carriage.

"No…I love you because you can be positively irritated by someone, and still manage to make them respect you."

Amelia shrugged lightly as Delbert climbed in and grabbed the reins.

"That made no sense to me at all, love."

"I know." He said with a smile as she clung to his arm.

Soon, they were on their way back to the mansion, with the words: _**Amelia, will you marry me?**_ glittering in the stars behind them.

_**A/N: AND THE COW JUMPED OVER DA MOON! Oh wait. Uh….hey! lol I hope this chapter made you happy! Next chapter: Jim and Amelia have a solar surfing race! Who do you think will win? R&R with who you're rooting for! LOVE YA! C YA !**_


	18. Chapter 18: Anniversary Issues

_**A/N: No solar surfing race…sorry. Lol It'll be in the next chapter. ENJOY!**_

It had been exactly a year since Amelia and Delbert's wedding. Sarah and Jim had moved out a few weeks ago, taking BEN and Morph with them, because Amelia had practically begged them to, but Sarah was watching the mansion for them while they were away. They were taking time off for their anniversary. They were originally not even going to, but Sarah had insisted that they do so. It was the last day of their little vacation, so at the beginning of the day, Delbert had taken her out on an amazing date, and then they came home and chased each other around the large vacation home that Delbert had bought. They had spent time on the porch, talking and laughing, and taken a few naps. Now, Amelia sat in a chair on the balcony, sipping some tea and reading Romeo and Juliet, while Delbert supposedly sat on the roof watching the sky. She groaned in frustration and turned the book upside down, then spun it around, confusion evident all over her face.

"What on Montressor does this mean? 'I bite my thumb at thee sir!'? What is the bloody point?"

Delbert stood leaning against the door that led to the balcony from their bedroom and smirked as he watched his wife struggle with the irritating Shakespearean literature. He had been uncharacteristically mischievous lately. He eventually decided to take pity on her and snuck up behind the chair, then slipped the book of out her hands.

"Hey!" she turned in her seat and smirked. "I was reading that…"

Delbert chuckled and opened the book.

"You're on page 2."

"I just started."

"You've been out here for 3 hours. I've been checking on you, and every single time, you're still trying to read the same page. Admit it, Amelia. You don't understand it."

Amelia stood up and crossed her arms.

"I do understand it…I just choose not to…Read on further."

Delbert smirked and stepped in front of her, tossing the book over the rail.

"You may be the most accomplished captain in the history of…Everything…But you can't lie to me."

"…You just threw a book over the railing."

Delbert raised an eyebrow.

"Why must you insist on changing the subject…?"

Amelia smiled sweetly, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

Delbert chuckled and grabbed her hand, then led her out of the bedroom, down the stairs, through the living room, and to the front door. She followed him, curious as to why they were down there.

"Delbert, why are we-"

He shushed her. They waited only a second, and then the doorbell rang. Delbert gave her a smirk, the opened it. It was the man who lived next to them. He looked upset, holding Delbert's copy of Romeo and Juliet in his hand. Delbert had opened the door so he wasn't visible, only Amelia was. She blinked.

"Uh…Hello Mr. Porcheston."

Mr. Porcheston looked very cross. His face was red and there was a small bump protruding from his gray hair, which looked more red-ish in the dusk light.

"Mrs. Doppler! This is the 3rd time this week that I have been hit on the head by something from your house!" he yelled, thrusting the book at her.

Amelia blushed, still not used to being called Mrs. Doppler.

"I apologize."She said, deliberately not saying 'It won't happen again.' mainly because, with Delbert, it would more than likely happen again.

"Of course you are. Just keep the things in your house, in your house!"

And with that, Mr. Porcheston stomped back to his house. Amelia closed the door, revealing Delbert, who was obviously trying his hardest not to laugh. Amelia growled, shoved the book at him and stomped off. Delbert's face instantly changed.

"Amelia?"

She didn't stop walking. He followed her.

"Amelia…I'm sorry."

Amelia sighed and turned around, looked at him for a moment, then said:

"Why do you keep doing that?"

He shrugged lightly.

"I…I don't know. I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore."

"You say that every single time, and then it happens again."

Delbert sighed and followed her as she started for the stairs.

"Amelia...Can we talk about this?

"I don't feel like talking at the moment, Delbert."

That one sentence stung his heart. He knew exactly why she didn't want to talk. They had talked about it plenty of times before, and he always promised her that he would stop…But every time an opportunity popped up, he just felt like he had to mess with her. He sighed as he watched her walk up the stairs and down the hall into her own personal room, where she went when she needed to be alone. He sighed and dropped the book on the floor, as he sat on the couch. He put his face in his hands. This had been happening a lot. He was only trying to have fun with her, but it always upset her that she was the one who was blamed. Their neighbors all thought that she had some kind of mental issue.

"I've got to fix this…Our anniversary is not ending this way."

He stood up, then left a note on the doorknob of Amelia's room, then pulled on his jacket and left the house.

_**Half an Hour Later…**_

Amelia stepped out of her room, her eyes a little puffy, and looked down at the note that had fallen from the doorknob. She opened it, slightly afraid that Delbert had gone off and done something stupid.

_**Amelia,**_

_**Don't worry. I'm not going to go do something irresponsible. I just went to apologize to our neighbors for the way I've been acting lately. I went to explain to them about the books and everything else I blamed you for. I'm truly sorry…I've been acting so childish lately. I should be supporting, caring, and loving…I've not been any of those. And for that I apologize greatly. I suppose my behavior is due to the fact that I'm married to the most amazing woman in the galaxy, and my foolish brain hasn't realized what that entails. I will only be gone a little while, so by the time you see this note, I should be walking back home. Once again, I am so sorry.**_

_**-Love Always,**_

_**Delbert**_

Amelia sighed softly as she folded the note and put it in her pocket; she walked downstairs and peeked out of the window. Sure enough, there was Delbert, whistling and heading towards the front door. Some of the neighbors noticed Amelia looking out and waved, much to her surprise. She smiled and waved back. She was just about to turn around when she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled.

"Welcome back…"

He grinned and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I suppose you got my note…"

"Yes I did. And I forgive you."

"I went around to all our neighbors and explained…I was right. They all thought you were traumatized from being in the Navy all these years, and that's why you, or rather me, acted so childish. But they forgave me…And they all said they were sorry for assuming."

Amelia smiled and turned around, then kissed his nose.

"Thank you."

He grinned.

"You're welcome, dear…And happy anniversary."

Amelia blinked, and then grinned.

"Happy anniversary, Delbert."

The next day, Amelia and Delbert had their things packed and were waiting for the transport that would take them back to Delbert's mansion.

"Do you have everything?" Amelia asked as Delbert locked the door to the vacation home.

"Yep."

Suddenly, they heard shouts behind them. They spun around and laughed as they saw their neighbors running towards them.

"Leaving so soon? It's only been a week!"

Delbert smiled and shook Mr. Porcheston.

"I'm sure we'll meet again sometime soon…"

Amelia smiled and shook some of the other neighbors' hands. After a few minutes of hand shaking and saying goodbye, the transport pulled up to the house. Amelia and Delbert climbed into the transport and waved goodbye one last time. Once they were quietly heading back to the mansion, Amelia rested her head on Delbert's shoulder.

"It has been fun these last few days…"

"Yes. It has. And I'm still very sorry about my behavior…"

Amelia smiled and gently kissed his cheek.

"As I told you before….I forgive you."

Delbert smiled and ignored the awkward looks from the other passengers on the transport, who were all wondering why a Canid and a Felid were showing so much affection towards each other, since the two species had hated each other for years.

"I love you, Amelia."

"I love you too, Delbert."

The other passengers shrugged and went back to whatever it was they were doing. Amelia chuckled.

"Nosy little ingrates…"

Delbert looked at her.

"That was rude…"

"Exactly. Delbert, stop looking at me like that. I was only jesting."

Delbert smiled.

"You have a cruel sense of humor, Amelia."

"I know. But you love me for it."

_**A/N: Ok I lied. NEXT chapter will be the solar surfing race. I just couldn't help but do some random scene from their anniversary. So…R&R! I'll keep updating as long as those reviews keep coming in! C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	19. Chapter 19: Solar Surfing Ish Fun

"MOM!"

Sarah spun around in her seat on the couch to look at Jim, who ran in looking angry and flustered.

"What is it Jim?"

Delbert looked up from his journal. He and Amelia were visiting Sarah's new house for a little while.

"Mom! The Captain took my solar surfer!"

Amelia strolled in behind him, a smirk on her face. Delbert gave her a confused look.

"I was merely showing him how to do it."

Jim groaned.

"I'll admit, she was good! But she won't let me use it now!"

Amelia shrugged and sat next to Delbert, who put his arm around her.

"Is it my fault the boy can't ride the thing correctly?"

Jim plopped down on the couch next to his mom.

"Doc! Tell your _wife _to tell me where my solar surfer is!"

Amelia chuckled softly as Delbert looked at Jim with a smirk.

"You say 'wife' like it's a bad thing…"

Jim rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Fine…I'll find the stupid thing myself…" he growled as he stomped out of the house and slammed the screen door.

Amelia laughed.

"That boy has no idea I put it back in the shed!"

She eventually stopped laughing when she noticed that Delbert was giving her a scolding look.

"That was terrible Amelia."

"I told you, that boy infuriates me. Besides, I felt the need to show him how well I could solar surf. It was his fault, love. He insulted me."

Delbert looked at her quietly.

"And how exactly did he do that?"

"He said he could be better at something than I am. I just proved him wrong."

Delbert rolled his eyes and looked at Sarah, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sarah… please stop that. Your face will tear."

She kept grinning, and stood up.

"It's just that…You two are so perfect for each other!"

Delbert rolled his eyes and Amelia flicked him.

"If you continue to roll your eyes like that, they'll get stuck."

Delbert laughed and grabbed her hand, then led her out to where Jim was.

"Delbert…Why do you insist on dragging me places I don't want to be…" she groaned.

"You need to settle things with Jim."

"And how exactly am I going to 'settle things' with Mr. Hawkins? I refuse to just talk."

Delbert felt a semi-evil grin creep across his face.

"A race."

_**10 minutes later**_

"Delbert…Part of me is saying that you only want me to participate so you can laugh."

Delbert chuckled and looked at Amelia, who was sitting on the solar surfer, which was hovering a few feet off of the ground. The wind was picking up, causing her red locks to blow away from her face. Delbert smiled and kissed her softly. She smiled, sighed and stood up on the surfer.

"Well, Mr. Hawkins. Let's get this over with, if we must."

Jim grinned and pushed the button that let the sail up, slowly.

"I'll try to go easy on you, Captain."

Amelia smirked and kicked the solar surfer lightly, making the sail pop up with ease.

"And I will do the same…James."

Jim growled slightly. Oh, how he hated his name. Delbert stood in front of the two competitors. He took a quick look around the canyon they were in, then grinned.

"Alright then…This is a three-lap race. No trying to kill each other."

He smiled and walked behind them, not wanting to be in the way when they took off.

"On your mark…"

Amelia watched at Jim clutched the rail. She rolled her eyes and held onto it, completely calm.

"Get set…"

Jim's eyes narrowed. Amelia chuckled.

"GO!"

A cloud of dust was all that was left of Amelia and Jim as they took off. Amelia was in the lead, turning the first corner so sharply that it gave her a few extra feet ahead.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at this James!"

Jim growled and sped up, almost right next to Amelia.

"I'm going to beat you!"

Amelia chuckled and bumped his surfer lightly, sending him grinding against the canyon wall.

"AAAHHHHH! OH CRAP!"

Amelia threw her head back and laughed as she sped off. She grinned as she felt her hair flying behind her. It had been years since she had last rode a solar surfer…

"RAWR!" Jim yelled as he breezed past her. He grinned back at her, with a wild look in his eye.

"Not today!"

Amelia clutched her surfer, trying her hardest not to hiss at him. Her eyes turned to slits.

"So…That's how you want to play…"

She grinned and held onto the surfer with one hand, and reconnected the wires with the other. With a satisfied grin, she stood back up and noticed that Jim was making faces at her, not paying attention to where he was going. She rolled her eyes and crunched down a little, and smirked as the solar surfer went into hyper speed. Jim was knocked off balance, and his solar surfer careened towards the wall. Amelia laughed as she sped back towards the finish line. Jim growled.

"NO FAIR! THAT WAS CHEATING!"

He headed back that direction, trying his hardest to catch up with her. He went as fast as he could, which ended him only a few feet away from Amelia. She gasped slightly. They were nearing the finish line. Jim was right next to her, she barely held the lead.

"Prepare to lose, Captain!"

"I don't think so!" She then bumped his surfer, so that their surfers were grinding against each other, in a battle for dominance. Sarah and Delbert jumped out of the way, realizing that the two competitors weren't slowing down. Once they crossed the finish line, Amelia and Jim slammed right into the canyon wall. Amelia went flying one direction, Jim went the other way.

"Jim!" Sarah yelled running towards him.

"Amelia!" Delbert ran over to her, worried.

Delbert and Sarah dragged Amelia and Jim away from the smoking solar surfers. Delbert shook Amelia, and chuckled as she coughed and said:

"I won."

Jim groaned and rubbed his head, as Sarah licked her thumb and wiped dirt off of his face.

"You cheated."

"I didn't cheat, James. I merely modified my surfer."

Jim squirmed away from his mom, grabbed Morph out of his pocket, and went back to the house. Delbert smiled and helped Amelia to her feet.

"That was genius, love."

She beamed.

"I know. But honestly, I thought he was going to beat me. At least, I did until I realized the blasted thing had reconnectable wires."

Delbert smiled and held her hand as they headed back towards the house. Amelia looked back at the two solar surfers, plastered against the wall, smoking and sputtering. Delbert followed her gaze and chuckled.

"Jim will clean that up later."

_**About 2 Hours Later, Back At The Mansion**_

Amelia sat on Delbert's lap, looking up at the stars in his observatory, with the large ceiling/window open. Amelia was starting to feel drowsy, but refused to go to bed. She yawned, once again.

"Amelia. You should really go to bed now. You have to go to the Academy in the morning, don't you? You don't have to stay out here with me."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to pick up some papers."

Delbert smiled and held her close.

"Alright. But if you wind up falling asleep on the way there, I'm not taking the blame."

Amelia shrugged lightly and stared at the sky.

"Today has been quite eventful, hasn't it?"

"Yes it has. I have to say, I was surprised that you beat Jim at solar surfing."

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"It was actually quite easy. He was so distracted by his desire to beat me, he wasn't paying much attention to the actual race. But, I somewhat wish I had let him win. Besides his leadership skills and quick mind, I'm afraid there isn't much else Mr. Hawkins is good at."

"Amelia…Jim may not be the most disciplined…But he does try."

Amelia chuckled.

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a bunch. The truth is, Mr. Hawkins is a very well-behaved young man, and I'm sure the Academy will accept him."

Delbert smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"You're such a softie…When you want to be…"

"Right…But if you tell Mr. Hawkins that I said that…You'll find yourself sleeping alone every night."

Delbert's eyes widened slightly and watched as she got off of his lap and stretched.

"You don't really mean that…Do you?"

Amelia smirked and kissed him softly.

"Of course not. I'm going to bed. Don't stay up all night."

Delbert smiled and nodded, as he watched her walk towards the door.

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

As Amelia left the room and closed the door, Delbert put his hands behind his head and smiled.

"How on Montressor did I get so lucky?"

Amelia popped her head back in and grinned.

"I was just asking myself the same thing…" she whispered.

_**A/N: I hope this was…Good enough. Lol I was not sure how to go about the whole race thing…C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	20. Chapter 20:Da Females Lost They Minds!

"Delbert…"

Delbert groaned as he covered his head with his pillow.

"Amelia…10 more minutes…"

"No, Delbert…"she whined.

Delbert sighed and peeked out from under his pillow.

Amelia lay there, staring at him and grinning.

"Good morning!"

Delbert groaned and closed his eyes, hoping she would get the message that he wanted to sleep. He slept for about 30 seconds, until he was awakened by soft whimpering. He opened one eye to find Amelia, still laying there, her eyes big, her bottom lip poking out. He hated it when she did this… She was just too cute like that…

"Alright, alright. What is it?" he said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. She sat up next to him with a grin.

"I'm hungry."

Delbert groaned and plopped back down on his pillow, looking at her with a slightly irritated look.

"You can feed yourself…"

Amelia pulled the covers up a bit and pointed at her stomach.

"Hello? Pregnant with 4 kids here!"

That's when Delbert realized why he had begged Amelia not to wake him up. He had forgotten that she was pregnant. It wasn't visible or anything, but, she was having mood swings, and her behavior was _way _out of character, which the doctor had told him was to be expected. She acted more like a child than anything. He sat up, once again and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh yeah."

Amelia's face changed from one of slight irritation, to complete anger.

"Oh yeah?' Really? You forgot? How insensitive can you be? I can't believe you! I thought you were happy that I'm pregnant!"

Delbert groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. There she was, doing it again. Twisting his words around, making him sound bad.

"No, Amelia. I am happy. Just a little tired. Here. You rest, and I'll go make some breakfast. We wouldn't want to freak out the babies with the stress of being hungry, would we?" he said, gently helping her lay back down. She chuckled.

"They haven't even grown brains yet, love. They can't 'freak out'."

Delbert fought the urge to roll his eyes, and covered her back up.

"Right. Now," he gently kissed her forehead. "Get some rest."

She smiled and watched him leave the room.

After breakfast, Amelia had insisted that Delbert take a nap with her, but she kept waking him up.

"Delbert, my head hurts."

"Delbert, close the window."

"Delbert, open the window."

"Delbert, it's hot."

"Delbert, I'm cold."

"Delbert, my stomach hurts…Will you rub it for me?"

"Delbert, you snore loud."

"Delbert, why don't you make sound when you sleep?"

"Delbert, you look tired. Go to sleep."

"Delbert, wake up! You aren't listening to me!"

Delbert was going insane. This woman hadn't been pregnant for more than 3 weeks, and she was acting like she was 7 months along. Now, she was sitting up, leaning back against the pillows. He covered his head with the pillow as she talked about everything, trying to keep him awake, just in case.

"And my professor, what a pain! He blathered on about nonsense! Half the time it wasn't even about the subject! He would be talking, just to pass the time. Then he would call on those who were asleep, just to keep them awake!"

"You mean, kind of like you are doing right now?"

It was mumbled, but Amelia heard it. She looked at him, giving him a hard stare.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Doctor?"

Delbert froze as he felt his heart jerk. It had been such a long time since she had called him that, in that irritated, offended tone of voice. He sat up and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Amelia. It's just that…You asked me to come take a nap with you, and yet, you will not let me sleep. I understand what you're going through, well, not personally, but…I somewhat understand, with the mood swings and all…But Amelia, darling, sweetheart, please…._Please_ let me rest."

Amelia pondered this a moment, then searched his face. He was showing obvious signs of fatigue, and he wasn't even attempting to hide his slight irritation. She smiled a little.

"I suppose I could have pity on you...This one time."

The wave of relief that flooded Delbert's face was undeniably evident. He smiled and kissed her cheek, before plopping back on his pillow and falling asleep instantly. She smiled and curled up next to him, falling asleep only a few moments later.

That afternoon, Jim called and begged Amelia to come spend time with his mom. He said she was yelling at him about how he never took time to read or cook with her anymore.

"And how do you know that my presence will cheer her up, James?"

Jim ignored the fact that she had called him James. She had been calling him that for months now.

"You're both moms! Well, kinda. Please Captain! She's drivin' me insane!"

Amelia sighed and agreed to visit Sarah, then hung up and went to tell Delbert. She looked all over the house, got lost a few times, and had to retrace her steps several times before she found her husband. He was up on the roof, reading a book and occasionally looking up at the sky. She smiled and sat next to him.

"I suspect that you are enjoying yourself up here?"

Delbert nodded, quietly closing his book.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked, noticing that she was completely dressed, with her jacket on.

"Hm? Oh yes. It seems that Ms. Hawkins is having a bit of a…Mental breakdown. James asked me to visit her."

"I see. Do you want me to come along?"

"No, no. It's quite alright. You can stay up here and risk falling off of the roof. I'll only be gone for a few hours."

Delbert smiled as they shared a soft kiss.

"Don't have too much fun, ok?"

"I'll try."

And with that, Amelia got down from the roof, and grabbed the next transport to The Benbow.

**A/N:…..Omg I have no idea where I'm going with this. Any ideas? PLEASE PUT THEM IN YOUR REVIEWS I AM SO LOST RIGHT NOW AAAHHHH! Lol XD but really, I want to use more of my fans' ideas in my stories, so keep those ideas comin, and I'll update as soon as I can! C Ya Boofy!**


	21. Chapter 21:Depression and RoofsRooves?

Amelia arrived at the Hawkins' home to find Jim running out of the front door to meet her.

"Captain!"

Amelia was slightly surprised when he hugged her.

"Thank god you're here…She's driving me crazy!"

Jim stopped hugging her and nudged her towards the door.

"Mom's sitting in the living room crying over some pictures of…Leland…Err…My dad."

Amelia felt bad for him. His father had abandoned him, and when he was around, he never did pay much attention to Jim. It was only a few days after they had returned from the Treasure Planet voyage that they received news of Leland. He had been killed, trying to fight off some pirates after he stole some treasure from them. It hadn't upset Jim very much. He just shrugged it off with a quiet:

'I knew he was bad. He wouldn't have left us otherwise.'

Then, he went outside and tried to solar surf his problems away. Amelia was snapped out of her thoughts as Jim pushed her into the house.

"Sorry, Captain! But I don't wanna be around when she starts bawling again! See ya!"

Jim then took off running, with Morph behind him, towards the shed where BEN was waiting. Amelia sighed and walked into the livingroom, where Sarah sat on the couch, clutching an old photo album and mumbling about how it was all her fault that Leland left. She looked up once she realized that Amelia was there.

"Amelia!" she cried, jumping up and pulling Amelia into a death grip hug.

"Hello…Sarah…" Amelia squeaked out, barely breathing.

Sarah eventually let go, and sat back down on the couch. Amelia sat next to her, after a moment or two of hesitation, for fear of being hugged again.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this Amelia. It's just…I'm happy for you and Delbert. You're happily married, about to have 4 kids…It just brings back memories…Some of them are good, most of them are bad."

For the next hour or so, Amelia comforted Sarah as she talked about all the times that Jim's father had ignored his son.

"There were a few times when all Jim would talk about was Leland…And then, he would start crying and run off. He skipped class a few times, hiding in the bathrooms in preschool, and solar surfing in junior high. I got so many calls…I would often have to have Leland come home and go with me to pick up Jim, and we would argue about what Jim would be doing during his suspensions… But Leland did try…occasionally. He would sometimes go play catch with Jim, or help him repair his toys…That's why it shocked Jim so much when he left us. When he was 8, he built his first solar surfer…And named it 'The Daddy'…I hated seeing him ride it…Because he would always come home, kick and punch the surfer, then run inside without telling me why he was crying, or letting me help him."

Sarah had tears rolling down her face as she spoke, but her voice didn't waver at all. It was as if the tears weren't even a part of her. Amelia felt really bad for Jim now, but she felt worse for Sarah. This woman had tried so hard to raise Jim, with only monetary support from his father. Sarah continued to cry and talk, and Amelia would offer words of comfort. After a while, Amelia started to get restless. She didn't feel like sitting in Sarah's house all night.

"Sarah, it may be best if we went out for a little while. To get your mind off of Leland and Jim."

Sarah looked at the photo album, then sighed.

"What about Jim?"

"James can take care of himself. He proved that on Treasure Planet."

"…I guess a few hours out wouldn't be so bad…"

Amelia smiled, and for the next hour or so, she and Sarah walked around town, stopping into stores, and buying things no one truly needed, like balloon hats and fuzzy purple scarves. Some people who knew Amelia stopped her and asked her why she was acting so childish, but she always responded with:

"Hey, I'm married, pregnant with 4 kids, and my friend's husband left her and her son like the imbecile he is. I think we deserve some free time, don't you?"

From that moment on, people watched them, wondering why the 2 women were out at night, without anyone to protect them, but left them alone. Around 9 or 10:00pm, they headed back to The Benbow, smiles on their faces, and laughing. Once inside, they set down their bags, and Sarah went to go make some tea. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Amelia stood up and went to go see who it was. It was Delbert, but he looked terrible.

"Delbert? What on Montressor happened to u?"

Amelia grabbed his hand and led him to the living room, where Sarah already had bandages and ointment.

"I fell off of the roof."

Sarah laughed so hard her stomach hurt. She almost dropped the tea.

"Aw, c'mon Sarah…It wasn't that funny."Delbert said, as Amelia made him lay down on the couch.

Sarah laughed harder, then collapsed on the opposite couch as Amelia cleaned up Delbert's scratches.

"It was a little funny, love." Amelia said, cracking a smile.

"Well…Anyway…I'm glad to see that you're feeling ok now Sarah."

Sarah nodded as she took deep breaths, trying to make her stomach stop hurting.

"Well, Amelia is a very good friend. We had a wonderful time. And then, you…Falling off of a roof? It just made me forget about everything."

Jim then entered the house looking exhausted, but happy. He hung his jacket on the hook, then walked into the livingroom.

"Hey Mom." He said, hugging her and smiling. "Feeling better?"

Sarah smiled, happy that her son was being supportive.

"Yes, much better."

Jim nodded, then looked at Delbert.

"Did you fall off of a roof or something?"

Amelia chuckled softly.

"That's exactly what happened, James."

Jim rolled his eyes.

"Again?"

Delbert winced slightly as Amelia put some disinfectant on a scar near his eye.

"Hey! The last time, there was a wasp!" he said, defensively. "Ouch!"

Amelia flicked him.

"Delbert stop moving, please."

After Delbert was all patched up, and they had a few more laughs, Delbert tapped Amelia, who was already falling asleep.

"Yes?" She yawned.

Delbert gestured to Sarah and Jim, who were already staggering away, headed to bed.

"Bedtime, dear. I'll carry you. The last transport home is almost here."

Delbert smiled as she stretched, then he scooped her up and carried her to the transport. Once they were home, Delbert tucked Amelia in. He found it hard to fall asleep, so he snuck off to his observatory to watch the stars.

_**A/N: UGH…What time is it…? Oh lookie! It's…3:00am! No wonder my chapter doesn't make sense to me! Lol Review! I'm extremely tired, I was waiting for an email from the company that sells Heelys…I ordered some last week and the stupid people said I wont get them for another 3 days…-.-….Anyway, I hope this doesn't seem too short! I can barely keep my eyes open, and im amazed I can even still type! C YA BOOFY! :D**_


	22. Chapter 22: Motherly Issues

Delbert woke up to the strong smell of hot, salty tears. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

**3:36am**

He groaned as he rolled over. It was pitch black dark, but he could hear and feel Amelia next to him. He could tell that she was crying. Not only because he could smell her tears, but because she was moving. She was burying her face in the pillow, trying to hide her sobs.

"Amelia…?"

"….Yesf?" she mumbled into the pillow.

"Amelia, turn over please." He flicked on the lamp on the bedside table.

Amelia rolled over slowly, without moving the pillow.

"Move the pillow Amelia…I want to see your face."

"I thinf it's better if I don't moof da pillowf."

Delbert sighed and pulled the pillow from her. He gasped as he looked at her. Her eyes were red, watery, and puffy. She looked as if she hadn't slept in years. He gently touched her cheek, as a few more tears rolled down her face.

"What's wrong Amelia?"

"It's nothing, Delbert."

"It can't be nothing. 'Nothing' doesn't make you cry in the middle of the night."

Amelia looked away, angry at herself for showing show much weakness, even though she was married to this man.

"I'm just worried…"

"About what, dear?"

"The kids…"

Delbert felt alarms going off in his head.

"What? Are they ok? Are you ok? Are they kicking too hard?"

"Delbert."

"Oh no, I hope it isn't time! There's still half a month! They're gonna be premature!"

"Delbert…"

"Why is this happening? WHY?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and flicked Delbert's nose. He winced and held his nose.

"Ouch! What was that for Amelia?"

Amelia stared at him.

"The babies are fine. It's not time. They aren't kicking too hard, and they won't be born prematurely."

Delbert blinked and stopped rubbing his nose.

"Oh. Well then…What's the matter?"

"I'm worried that I won't be a good enough mother."

Delbert moved her hair behind her ear.

"Amelia…You'll be a wonderful mother…"

Amelia sighed and moved his hand from her face.

"I haven't talked to a child in so long. I've spent most of my life fighting off pirates and serving the Royal Navy. That doesn't really qualify me for raising a child, let alone 4."

Delbert searched her face as she spoke. She was avoiding his eyes, trying to ignore the tears in her eyes.

"I just don't think I can do it. I can't believe I'm saying this… But…"

She looked at him, with a look that obviously said 'I need you'.

"I'm scared."

"Scared of…"

"Scared of motherhood!" she cried, sitting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm not ready! I've never been ready!"

Delbert blinked and sat up. Amelia had never freaked out like that before. He crawled over and grabbed her by her waist, then practically dragged her back into bed underneath the covers, with her back against his chest. Once he had her held securely in his arms, he leaned near her ear.

"Amelia, no one is ready to be a parent. It's going to be difficult. But there are two kinds of couples. Some couples want kids. But others want children."

Amelia closed her eyes as he gently stroked her hair.

"Is there a difference?"

He lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Kids…They are just what they sound like. But children, they are so much better. They're little bundles of joy. They're little packages of hugs, kisses, and love. Having children means years of laughter, going to the park, first day of school, graduating elementary school, the stress of teenage hood, graduating from junior high, the weirdness of our kids coming home with a boyfriend or girlfriend…seeing them graduate college, grow up and have kids of their own…It's not the world's easiest job…But it's worth it."

Amelia was just barely staying awake.

"And how, may I ask, do you know all this?"

"I visited Sarah and Leland a lot while Jim was growing up. Since Leland didn't listen much, Sarah always talked to me whenever something new happened with Jim."

"Ah, I see."

Delbert smiled and gently kissed her cheek.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Amelia nodded and closed her eyes.

"What time is it?"

Delbert chuckled and nuzzled her neck.

"Who cares…Just go to sleep…"

Amelia smiled and finally let her need for sleep overpower her. She smiled as she dreamt of her 4 kids, running around the backyard, riding bikes and swinging. She could see Delbert and herself standing on the porch, hugging her by the shoulders. She was smiling, practically glowing. Delbert smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"_**I love you…" **_

"_**I love you too…" **_

Little did Amelia know, while the dream version of Delbert spoke, the real one spoke at the same time, tightening his grip on her as he slept.

_**A/N: I know this is really short but my friend asked me to do this because her cousin is going to have a baby soon. Hope it wasn't too depressing! MORE IDEAS ! C YA BOOFY!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Fun With The Doppler Kids

"Mommy?"

Amelia groaned quietly and opened her eyes. It was 11:00pm, so the kids should have been fast asleep because she and Delbert had put them to bed at 8:00pm. But, standing in the doorway, was Hannah, their 3 year old daughter. She and her two sisters, Rachel and Erica, had just had their 3rd birthday. Apparently, Hannah thought that that meant she could sleep in her parents' room every single night. She was holding the door open and letting the light from the hallway spill into the bedroom. The light made her blond hair look almost white. Amelia sighed and closed her eyes again. Hannah pouted and ran over to the bed, leaving the door wide open. She poked Amelia repeatedly.

"Mommy…Mommy….Mommy…"

Delbert was obviously not enjoying this. He was exhausted, and now he had a bright light in his face, and this voice that was adorable, but annoying and wouldn't stop. He groaned and removed his arm from around Amelia's waist. Then got up and walked to the bathroom, running his fingers through his hair. Amelia chuckled softly. He always 'suddenly' had to go to the bathroom whenever one of their kids walked in at night.

"Hannah…What's wrong?"

Hannah reached up towards Amelia, and was picked up and put on top of the blankets. Amelia sighed and turned on the lamp, and smiled as Hannah grinned.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?""

"Hannah, you and your sisters are big girls now. Your little brother is the one I was expecting to crawl into bed with us."

"Daniel is still sleepin'! But…Uh…" Hannah scratched her little head as she struggled to come up with a believable excuse. Amelia watched her daughter, with an amused smile on her face.

"Hannah, do you want your father to read you a bedtime story?"

Hannah grinned.

"Yes, please!"

Amelia smiled and helped Hannah get down.

"Alright, go back in your room and get settled. He'll be there soon."

Hannah nodded and ran off. Amelia yawned and lay back down, and closed her eyes. A few seconds later, she heard footsteps heading towards the door. She sighed, but kept her eyes closed and didn't move.

"I forgot somethin'!" Hannah said with a grin. Amelia opened one eye and smiled.

"What did you forget?"

Hannah then stood on her tiptoes and kissed Amelia on the cheek.

"I love you, Mommy!" She said giggling.

Amelia smiled, sat up and scooped Hannah into her arms, hugging her tight. Hannah settled into her mother's embrace as Amelia held her close. Even though it had been already 3 years, she still couldn't help but feel overjoyed at the fact that her children loved her genuinely, without end.

"I love you too, sweetheart…"

Hannah grinned, then rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Mommy? I wanna sleep in here tonight, so you and Daddy won't be so lonely."

Amelia smiled softly as Hannah looked at her with pleading eyes, then let the little one get settled in her arms.

"Alright… But you are getting older… One day, you're going to have to sleep in your own room every night, because you will be too big to sleep with us."

Hannah nodded understandingly and yawned, as she laid facing away from her mother.

"Ok Mommy… But I'm not too big now, am I?"

Amelia laughed and pulled the covers over both of them.

"No, Hannah. You aren't too big."

Delbert came back in, looking dazed, but happy. He crawled back into bed and wrapped his arm around Amelia's waist, and chuckled as he felt Hannah pull his arm so that it rested on her tummy.

"I thought we said we weren't going to let them sleep in here anymore, Amelia…" he whispered, smirking.

"Go to sleep, Delbert."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek before falling asleep with his wife and one of his daughters in his arms.

_**Mahna Mahna! XD**_

The next morning, Amelia woke up to find that Delbert was still holding both of them. She yawned and started to stretch, but felt 3 more little bodies restricting her movement. Apparently, Daniel, Erica, and Rachel had climbed into bed with their parents once they realized that Hannah was missing. Daniel was curled up clinging to Delbert's leg; Erica was clinging to Amelia's leg, drooling slightly, and Rachel was stretched out on her back over both Amelia and Delbert's pillows, snoring gently. Amelia nudged Rachel with her head.

"Rachel, wake up…"

She moved her leg, shaking Erica awake gently.

"Uhn? Mommy? Is it morning?"

Amelia nodded as she woke Hannah.

"Yes, darling. It's time to get up."

Once all the girls were awake, Amelia gestured for them to come to her.

"I think you should go wake up your brother and father."Amelia whispered with a mischievous smile. Rachel looked at Erica, who looked at Hannah, who looked at her mother, then they all grinned.

"Right." Hannah said as she hopped down and tiptoed over to the other side of the bed. Rachel positioned herself at Delbert's feet, near Daniel. Erica grinned and sat on the pillow near Delbert's head.

"One…Two…Three!"

"RAWR!" The girls screamed as they tackled Delbert and Daniel.

"Whoa!" Delbert yelled as he tried to get free. Daniel did the same, but squirmed away and jumped into Amelia's lap. Amelia laughed and held him as Delbert was pushed out of bed and sat on by their daughters.

"We win, Daddy!" Rachel grinned and bounced a little on his stomach.

"Alright, alright…Can I get up now please?" he said, rubbing his eyes. Amelia smiled as their daughters got up, kissed Delbert on the cheek, and ran downstairs to get ready for breakfast. Daniel gave his mom a big hug before jumping down from the bed and running after his sisters.

"Wait for me!"

"Are you alright?" Amelia asked as she helped Delbert to his feet. He growled slightly.

"Why on Montressor did you teach them to do that…?"

Amelia smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Because it's funny, darling."

Delbert was about to object when Amelia tossed a pillow in his direction. He caught it and tossed it back onto the bed. He stayed silent as he straightened out the sheets causing Amelia to think that she had upset him, and tapped his shoulder. He dropped one of the pillows and looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Hm?" he said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Delbert, I realize that I may have upset you, enabling the children to wake you so rudely… I'm sorry."

Delbert smiled a little and pulled her close, gently stroking her auburn tresses.

"It's alright Amelia. It only irritated me a little, and the children had fun. I was about to wake up anyway… I'm just not a morning person."

Amelia smiled and closed her eyes and she listened to his heartbeat. Suddenly, something wrapped around her leg. Or rather, someone.

"Mommy! Daddy! Pancakes?"

Amelia smiled as she and Delbert parted, and looked down at Daniel, whose innocent brown eyes met theirs expectantly. Delbert chuckled and picked him up.

"Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

"Pancakes be yummy!"

Amelia smiled and moved his hair out of his face.

"Are, dear. Pancakes _are _yummy."

Daniel looked confused for a moment, then nodded slowly.

"Yes, Mommy."

He kicked to get down, then grabbed his parents' hands and started running towards the door, although he wasn't actually going anywhere. Amelia and Delbert laughed, then walked with him down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Erica and Rachel sat on the floor, covered in pancake mix, while Hannah had a broken egg in her hair. She was holding a half empty bag of flour, and suddenly dropped it, causing flour to puff out.

"Mommy! Daddy! Uh oh!"

Amelia coughed as she wiped flour out of her eyes and coughed. Delbert blinked and coughed also. Daniel sneezed flour. They were covered in flour.

"Uh…Rachel did it!" Hannah yelled. She tossed the empty bag at her sister, trying to look innocent.

"You're gonna be in twuble! I didn't do it!" Rachel yelled as she pushed the bag away. Amelia laughed as the kids blamed each other, trying to stay on their parents' good sides. Her laughter surprised the children.

"It doesn't truly matter who did it… No one is in trouble. Let's just get everything cleaned up, then everyone gets a bath."

"Yes, Mommy." Although they looked guilty and ashamed of what they did, the Doppler children nodded and started picking up eggshells and brushing flour into their hands to put in the garbage. Daniel wiped his face, while Delbert rubbed his own hair. Amelia grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"Delbert, darling, you're getting flour everywhere."

Delbert chuckled nervously, then proceeded to help clean the kitchen. After everything was mostly clean, including the kids, and everyone was fed, Delbert gave Amelia a piggyback ride outside with their children running behind them. Once they were out on the porch, Amelia gave them their hats.

"Now, go on and play. We'll be right here if you need us."

Delbert smiled as she gave them each a kiss on the forehead before letting them run out into the yard. He watched her stand up, then wrapped his arms around her waist. She blushed softly and leaned into his embrace.

"You are an amazing mother, Amelia."

Amelia smiled and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, darling."

Delbert smiled and watched his children run around, while his wife rested securely in his arms. He smiled as he was beginning to realize just how lucky he truly was.

_**A/N: Good lord, I haven't updated in a while… My sister was being a computer hog… lol XD and I was lazy lol so I hope you like it! C ya Boofy! :D**_


End file.
